VACACIONES ARRUINADAS
by felix el aventurero sayan
Summary: continuacion de mi primer ficc habra partes con mucho finnceline jeje HABRA CROSSOVER CON MORTAL KOMBAT Y DBZ
1. LA DESESPERACION DE FINN

vacaciones arruinadas

GRACIAS POR LAS RECOMENDACIONES LE DOY MAS GRACIAS .1 POR DARME UNA IDEA DE COMO HACER ESTE FIC SOLO QUE EN ESTE FIC HABRA MAS FINNCELINE QUE FINNFLAME

(pov de fx) al otro dia finn estaba mas preciso que nunca iva de un lado a otro desalluno lo mas rapido posible de echo no habia visto a nadie comer sai ( a esepcion de goku y gohan jejeje)

le dije que se calmara pero el me dijo algo que no me gusto

fx: hey calmate guey pareces mi hermano (osea max)

finn: mira en primera no puedo calmar me por que una raptaron a mi futura esposa y dos

marceline se me declaro ayer asi que si te ries te doy una patada donde no te da el sol

fx: bien entonses (puse musica con mi android si cuando me criogenizaron yo tenia el android en el volsillo )Atrévete, te, te, te

Salte del closet,

destápate, quítate el esmalte

Deja de taparte que nadie va a retratarte

Levántate, ponte hyper

Préndete, sácale chispas al estárter

Préndete en fuego como un lighter

Sacúdete el sudor como si fueras un wiper

Que tu eres callejero, "Street Fighter"

Cambia esa cara de serio

Esa cara de intelectual, de enciclopedia

Que te voy a inyectar con la bacteria

Pa' que des vuelta como machina de feria

Señorito intelectual, ya se que tienes

El área abdominal que va a explotar

Como fiesta patronal, que va a explotar

Como palestino...

Yo se que a ti te gusta el pop-rock latino

Pero es que el reggaeton se te mete por los intestinos

Por debajo de el pantalon como un submarino

Y te saca lo de indio taino

Ya tu sabes, en tapa-rabo, mama

En el nombre de Agüeybana

No hay mas na', que yo te vo'a mentir

tú viniste amazónico como Brasil

Tú viniste a matarla como "Kill Bill"

Tú viniste a beber cerveza de barril

Atrévete, te, te, te

Salte del closet,

destápate, quítate el esmalte

Deja de taparte que nadie va a retratarte

Levántate, ponte hyper

Préndete, sácale chispas al estárter

Préndete en fuego como un lighter

Sacúdete el sudor como si fueras un wiper

Que tu eres callejero, "Street Fighter"

Hello, deja el show

Que ahora vamo'a bailar por to'a la jarda

Mira, nene, ¿quieres un sipi?

No importa si eres rapero o eres hippie

Si eres de Bayamón o de Guaynabo City

Conmigo no te pongas picky

Esto es hasta abajo, cogele el tricky

Esto es fácil, estoy es un mamey

¿Que importa si te gusta Green Day?

¿Que importa si te gusta Coldplay?

Esto es directo, sin parar, one-way

Yo te lo juro de que por ley

Aquí to'a las boricuas saben karate

Ellas cocinan con salsa de tomate

Mojan el arroz con un poco de aguacate

Pa' cosechar nalgas de 14 quilates

Atrévete, te, te, te

Salte del closet,

destapate, quítate el esmalte

Deja de taparte que nadie va a retratarte

Levántate, ponte hyper

Préndete, sácale chispas al estárter

Préndete en fuego como un lighter

Sacúdete el sudor como si fueras un wiper

Que tu eres callejero, "Street Fighter"

por lo visto mi cancion no le gusto y me pateo

(fin del pov)

fx: !aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h cabron por que lo hisiste¡

finn: perdon esque no estoy de buenas

fx: bueno que inporta detodos modos estas son de acero inoxidable (quisiera)

finn : o_o deveras

fx: no tonto

BUENO LOS DEJO POR QUE ME TENGO QUE IR A HACER UN MANDADO


	2. ELLA ES LA QUE ROMPE EL SUELO

segundo capi de este gran fic la cancion del cap anterior la escuchavo por que cuando estoy enojado me calma jejeje

(finn pov)

fx se fue a desallunar yo por otro lado... estaba intranquilo

fin del pov

fx:ñam (masticando xd) hey finn ñam eeh tranquilo man

finn:ya te dije que no me vay a tranquilizar- decia mintras ponia una cara asi -_-

entonses alguien le dijo en el oido a finn algo

¿?: hola finn - decia una voz muy seductora (ya se imaginaran quie es o3o)

finn: ¿marci?

fx:parece que acaba de llegar dirty diana (nombre de una cancion de michael j.)

marci: que hay chicos - decia viendo a finn

fx: pues romeo ya quiere ir a salvar a su julieta jeje

finn: -_-

marci se acerco a finn y le dijo en el oido : olle dime deveras le dijiste a flamita que sea tu esposa

finn: pues si

marci: parece que no sabras la respuesta - (pensamiento de marci ok esta es mi oportunidad para que se enamore de mi y olvide a flamita)

fx termino de desallunar y se fueron al dulce reino pero en el camino fx cantava (porta dbz rap)

Yeah

Perdonen, Kamehameha

Después del tema del Tetris

Viene el Dragon Ball Rap

Quien no haya seguido esta serie

Es porque no tiene infancia

Big Bang Attack

Ataca desde el Planeta Namek

Vegeta, Son Goku

Rivalidades Saiyan

Allargat Bastó!

Y es que en castellano Ralla

Mola mas en Catalán

Prefiero Nubol kinton

El canvi de lloc instantani

Al verlo me flipó

Son Goku, Goten, Krilin, Pan,

Trunks, Yamsha, Chaos y Ten Shin han

Son Gohan de niño me Flipaba

en segundo nivel

Satan no venció a Celula

Tampoco Videl

Nadie Podía con Broly

el super saiyan legendario

pedir la energía a todo el planeta

fue necesario pa vencer

La bola Genki

Carbonizo a Magic Boo

y Freezer Remodelado

se vio frente la espada de Trunks

Los Ozaru Perdían el juicio

Se destrozaban ciudades

Atraviesan edificios

1! 2! 3! Fusión!

La ocarina contenía

a Hildegan dentro de Tapion

Las Bolas de Dragon

Esparcidas por el mundo

Teniendo Radar y capsulas

habrá que poner rumbo

Raditz Murió junto a Goku

Vegeta se cargo a Nappa

Gohan lo tuvo crudo

con los guerreros de Plata

La Fuerza Aumentaba

a no se cuantos Kilis

Vegeta dejo controlarse... por Bavidi

Cor Petit y Krilin

Se convirtieron en Piedra

por Dabra y el gran saiyan-man se rebela

Pelea contra los terroristas que hay en la ciudad

Dragon Ball Rap

Boojack

Per mi Bola de Drac

Bienvenidos sean siempre

a la sala del tiempo

Donde un día real

allí es una año de entrenamiento

Los Androides surgieron

del

en los torneos casi siempre

Goku Quedaba Primero

En los Cielos se Apalanca

Siempre Yajirobai

Me Hacia gracia ver llegar

sobre un tronco a Tao Pai Pai

Turles y la fruta del poder

Garlic, Junior

se hizo grande

en un momento joder

Alubias Mágicas?

Nah

Monjetas Magicas...

Kaio Shin, Vegetto

El resultado de Pothara

Con la Ayuda de Paikun

Fusión de Goku y Vegeta

Janemba no pudo compararse

Al poder de Gogeta

Gotrunks en Tercera

era un vacilón

cuando alguien perdía la vida

lo resucitaba Sheron

Oolong, Bulma, Pooar, Dende

Todo en un papel

el máximo poder

se quedo en el cuarto nivel

Fuerzas especiales?

Ginyu Cambia de cuerpo

Dodoria, Zarbon, Recoom

Todos acabaron muertos

Cooler, Baby

Dragones de cada estrella

Bardok hizo lo posible

por defender su planeta

Dragon Ball

Dragon Ball Z

Es Arte

Dragon Ball GT

Sea el que sea LO PARTE!

finn:woa lo dijiste tan rapido que ni te entendi

fx: jeje

BUENO LOS DEJO YA QUE MI MADRE SANTA SE QUIERE METER AL FACE


	3. marceline la atrevida

HOLA SOY MAX,NAH NO SE CREAN SOY YO FX BUENO AQUI LA CONTINUATION XD PERO ANTES

EL DIA JUEVES CREO QUE ME VAN A CASTIGAR POR QUE ES EL DIA DEL LAPIS(LA PISADA QUE NOS VAN A DAR)

fx finn y marci estaban en la entrada de el castillo

marci: hey finn la pf fue un dia a mi casa y me conto esto

marci le dijo que ella queria romper con el

finn me vale que te vayas, te deseo que seas feliz.

El destino ha sido cruel pero así tenia que ser;

la verdad nunca lo he amado Creía que me tendría para siempre,

te crees un hombre tan solo por usar pantalon

pero te has equivocado, nunca estuve enamorada

y he fungido mis orgasmos las mil noches que te ame

finn al oir eso se puso triste

fx: o_o wauw eso como debe de doler

finn: T_T no inporta

marci (pensamiento de marci bueno hora de consolarlo) (Max: y de que manera ehh. yo: puta madre max como te metiste

max: bueno pues paseava por alli y se me dio la gana de meterme aqui -_-

yo: bueno nada mas no interrumpas si

max: si como sea )

marci se acerco al oido de finn para decirle algo mintras esperaban a dp

pov de finn

(marci me dijo en el oido que si me davan ganas de llorar que me fuera con ella para podertranquilzarme) fin del pov

(max: oye y si haces que marceline se coja a finn en una parte

yo: si eso pasara pero deja que la historia siga o te hago un big bang atack y te lo meto por el culo)

pov de fx (mientras esperaba vi que marci le hablo al oido a finn

entonses dije

parese que marci se quiere estrenar novio

entonses finn me respondio con un no

pero marci bueno prefiero no contar)

(max:jajajaaja me imajino que pisada la que de dio jajaajajajaja

yo:-_- callate o ya sabes que pasara)

marci: entendiste

fx: si mejor me callo

pasaron 2 minutos y en esos dos minutos fx estaba cantando (dbz chala head chala)

CHALA HEAD CHALA no inporta lo que suseda sonreire el dia de hoy (eco) hoy hoy

SOLO DE GUITARRA ( EN EL ANDOID)

EL CIELO RESPLANDECE A MI ALREDEDOR ALREDEDOR

AL VOLAR DESTELLOS BRILLAN EN LAS NUBES SIN FINN CON LIBERTAD PUEDES CRUSAR EL CIELO AZUL CIELO AZUL DESPIERTA furia un golpe destrosa en ti

COMO si un volcan hiciera erupcion...interrumpido por finn

finn: eeeh que cancion mas rara

fx: ¿rara como que rara? !esta cancion fue una de las mas ecuchadas en mis tiempos¡

finn: ¿hace cuanto? - decia mientras ponia una cara de duda mezclada con confucion

fx: marceline aun ni existia ¿creo?

pensamiento de marci ( hay mi finni te ves tan tierno con esa cara) fin del pensamiento

entonses llego la dp y los invito a pasar al castillo

al entrar todos loos amigos finn estaban alli

marshall: hasta que llegan

fx: de echo estabamos en la entrada

todos : entonses por que no entraron

fx,finn y marci : bueno pensamos que estarian aqui afuera

dp: bueno no importa por que no entraron la cosa es que estamos aqui

fx: espera que hay de jake

fionna: es cierto tampoco cake esta aqui - esto ultimo lo dijo con preocupacion

finn: por cierto donde esta gummball

fx: creo que esta en la recamara de dp - dijo con una cara picara

dp: !QUE NO YO Y EL AUN NO ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA ESO¡ - pero al decir eso todos se le quedaron viendo haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

fx: bueno pero no te enojes

dp:...

fx vio que la dp estaba roja asi que canto esto(omg aqui viene la parte graciosa)

solo con mi soledad solo con mis sentimientos jejejejeje

todos se le quedaron viendo a fx con cara de wtf

finn: le dijo en canto (beat it mj)

They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here

Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear

The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear

So Beat It, Just Beat It

fx: no me simpatisas -_-

(max : espero que...

yo: big bang atack por el culo

max: !aaah¡)

marci eeh finn podria hablar contigo a solas

finn: claro

marci llevo a finn a un rincon donde nadie los veia

finn: eeeh marci por que me...no termino de hablar por que marci lo estaba besando y de lengua tambien le metio la mano en el pantalon lo cual hiso que finn se excitara

marci llevo a finn a un cuarto donde habia una cama alli ellos acostaron

pensamiento de finn: (!OH POR GLOB¡ marci...tu...aaah que importa se siente bien) fin del pensamiento

marci le quito la camisa y el pantalon a finn

entonses finn desperto del transe (por que se hipnotiso por el beso XD)

y separo a marci

finn: oye que pien...no termino de hablar por que marci le empeso a lamer su pito (el que no entiende que es eso es pene ok)

finn: ma..marceline

marci: shh te quiero callado entonses lo empeso a besar de lenguita again se quitaron la ropa (solo marceline ya que finn esta ba en boxer y solo tuvo que quitarse el boxer)

finn: marci tu... interrumpido por marci

marceline: te amo finn entonses marci se acosto ensima de finn y le dijo me encantas

finn:marci yo - no termino de hablar por que sintio como se metia su pito en la flor de loto de marci

finn enpeso a gemir pero marci callava sus gemidos con besos ya que no queria que alguien los encontrara asi

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA DEL CASTILLO

pov de fx (note cuando marci se levo a finn asi que le dije a dp que me prestara su baño

ella me dijo donde estaba sai que en ves de ir al baño busque a finn y a marci en las recamaras que habian alli me enpese a aburrir de buscarlos hasta que...) fin del pov

fx: !QUE¡ estan haciendo- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja por que no queria que todos los encontraran aqui y desnudos

marci/finn: ehh fx que ha..haces aqui - diciendo entrecortados ya que los dos estaban hasta el extasis

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAP

OH DIOS PROTEGEME DE MI MADRE EL DIA JUEVES


	4. ¿quien es el lich?

HOLA SOY MAX FX NO TIENE PERMISO DE USAR LA COMPU ASI QUE ME PEDIO QUE YO PUSIERA EL CAP

fx estava inpresionado por que marci se estaba cojiendo a finn

fx: o_o aaah ustedes estan locos si alguien los encontrara asi...interrumpido por marci

marci:primero tu nos encontraste asi segundo le dices a alguien y...interrumpido por fx

fx: oye alguien que es chismoso contaria esto que bueno que yo no soy chismoso

finn: fx me podrias aser el favor de irte para poder cambiarnos

fx: ok ok pero estare escuchando atras de la puerta por si las moscas

entonses fx salio de el cuarto cerro la puerta y se quedo escuchando

finn:aah marci mejor nos cambiamos

ok mi amor pensamiento de marci( mierda fx nos tenia que encontrar asi bueno que importa detodos modos ya gose un rato)

finn y marci se empesaron a cambiar terminaron se escucho la voz de fx atras de la puerta

finn y marci: si

fx abrio la puerta y les dijo que lo siguieran a la sala

llegaron a la sala cuando vieron que jake y cake estaban alli

fx: parece que ya llegaron bueno ideemos un plan

finn: si

fx: bueno pues cuando el zombi desaparecio salio una especie de humo pero como yo estaba cerca de la ventana logre ver que el zombie estava corriendo asia el este del hotel pero tambien logre ver que ese no era un zombie sino que era un demonio solo que en la cara no tenia piel parecia la muerte por que dejo un rastro de muerte

dp:espera rastro de muerte

fx: si eso dije

dp: oh no esto es peor de lo que pense - decia preucupada la dp

finn:que tiene de malo princesa

dp: pues veras hace mucho tiempo atras Ooo estaba condenada por un mountro llamado el lich

BUENO AQUI LOS DEJO YA QUE ME DA HUEVA ESCRIBIR MAS (ADEMAS POR QUE NO TENGO LA MISMA IMAGINACION DE FX) HASTA OTRO CAP


	5. max vive entrada al bosque de la muerte

HOLA SABEN CUALES SON LAS VACAS MAS FELICES ( LES DOY UNA PISTA VACAS) ... NO SABEN PUES SON LAS VACACIONES (CLARO QUE POR SER SEMANA SANTA ME DAN DESCANSO DE MEDIO AÑO) AQUI LA CONTINUATION AVISO PEDI PEMISO PARA USAR LA PC POR QUE ETOY CASTIGADO PUTAS CALIFICACIONES JEJEJE.

fx: como que Ooo estaba condenada

dp: si... me dejas seguir

fx: bueno bueno

la dp les conto a todos que el lich mato sin piedad a ancianos, niños y personas del dulce reino

fx y finn al oir todo eso se enfurecieron

finn y fx: ese maldito...como es que nadie lo detuvo

dp: de echo si uvo alguien que lo enfrento

fx y finn: ¿quien?

dp pues veran un tipo llamado bilie se enfrento a el lich y lo logro aniquilar...o almenos eso pensamos

fx: bueno pues que esperamos bamos a buscar a bilie despues matemos a ese maldito  
finn: bueno pues solo hay un pequeño detalle

fx: ¿cual?

dp: bilie murio cuando supuesta mente aniquilo al lich

fx: o_o eeeeh bueno pues hay alguna forma de matar a ese pendejo de una vez por todas

dp bueno conosco la tumba de billie puedo usar mi suero( cullo nombre no recuerdo)para revivir a bilie

fx: -_- sabes lo ubieras dicho antes parece que no eres tan lista despues de todo eh

dp: -_- callate o... interrumpido por jake

jake: ya basta parecen hermanos peliandose por todo

fx: ¿que? yo hermano de esa primero muerto

dp: -_-

finn: bueno dp revivamos a bilie y salvemos el dia

fx: ya tranquilo romeo

despues de que finn le diera un golpe en la cara a fx se fueron al cementerio por lo cual fx puso el tema de triller (en el android XD)

It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark

Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart

You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It

You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,

You're Paralyzed

'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night

And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike

You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night

You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight

You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run

You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun

You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination

But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up Behind

You're Out Of Time

'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night

There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With Forty Eyes

You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night

You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight

Night Creatures Call

And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade

There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time

(They're Open Wide)

This Is The End Of Your Life

They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side

They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial

Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together

All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,

I'll Make You See

That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night

'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try

Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night

So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller

Thriller Here Tonight

Darkness Falls Across The Land

The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand

Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood

To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood

And Whosoever Shall Be Found

Without The Soul For Getting Down

Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell

And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell

The Foulest Stench Is In The Air

The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years

And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb

Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom

And Though You Fight To Stay Alive

Your Body Starts To Shiver

For No Mere Mortal Can Resist

The Evil Of The Thriller[Verse 2]

You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run

You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun

You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination

But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up Behind

You're Out Of Time

'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night

There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With Forty Eyes

You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night

You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight

Night Creatures Call

And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade

There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time

(They're Open Wide)

This Is The End Of Your Life

They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side

They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial

Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together

All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,

I'll Make You See

That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night

'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try

Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night

So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller

Thriller Here Tonight

jake estaba con un poco de miedo ya que la cancion lo ponia nervioso

jake: am fx puedes quitar la cancion y poner algo mas movido

fx: que acaso te da mello jake

jake: !que acaso me estas llamando miedoso¡

marceline: pues te asustas facil jake

fx: !din din din din¡ parece que hay una nueva campeona - decia moviendo los dedos como si estubiera golpiando una campana

dp: bueno esta es la tumba de bilie

fx por molestar dijo

bilie jean descansa aqui jejejeje

finn: no tenemos tiempo de bromear sabes

fx: asssh perdone usted señor no me gustan las bromas

dp : chicos dejen de pelear

dicho esto la dp rocio su suero(repito no se como se llama )

despues de eso un hombre alto con brasos largos salio de la tierra por lo cual fx se quedo con la boca abierta

fx: tu...eres...bilie...¡puta madre si que eres grande!

finn: bilie puedes decirnos como fue que...interrumpido por bilie

bilie: por que chingados me revivieron yo estava feliz descansando en paz

fx: bueno pues te revivimos por que un mal que es bueno muy antigua volvio

bilie: de quemal ablas

fx: de el lich

bilie sabia que el lich estaba muerto asi que penso que solo era unabroma y dijo

yo mate a ese puto hace años por eso cuando lo mate yo mismo me mate

todos se sorprendieron de lo que bilie habia dicho

fx: osea que solo lo mataste y te mataste tu solo sabes eso si que no es de heroes

bilie: lo se - decia sin ningun interes a lo que el chico le habia dicho

bilie haora si me permiten me volvere a...interrumpido por finn

finn:el lich no murio sabes cuando la dp me conto tu historia por un instante quise ser como tu pense que habias muerto con honor pero parese que tu solo te mataste eres una verguenza - le dijo con una cara seria

fx: solo vamos al grano ya que no hay timpo que perder como chingados mataste a el lich ese

bilie bueno pues con esto -decia sacando un guante con un ojo

bilie: haora si dejenme descansar en paz -decia apuñaladonse en el estomago

todos se quedaron con la boca abierta excepto fx ya que estava como la gran puta

fx: ese bilie era un era un aaaaaaaaah ese bilie fue y sera una

marica nena, mas bien putino

Puto! por matarse el solo

puto! por no apreciar la vida

puto! el guey era un.

puto! el creyó que iba a hacerse una leyenda

puto! tambien joto era esa perra

puto! el no hacia lo que quieria

puto! puto nace y puto se muere

y que quiere ese hijo de puta?

solo chingarnos la vida - decia refiriendose al lich

Puto!

le faltan tanates al..

puto! - refiriendose a bilie

le faltan trompiates

puto!

le faltan tanates al..

puto, puto..

todos se quedaron sorprendidos a lo que dijo fx que solo pusieron una cara as O_O

todos: osea que es lo que conoses que haria un heroe

fx: bueno pues un heroe seria leal y honesto y no moririan sin honor eso ultimo pense que me habia pasado pero eh aqui

finn: sabes eso que dijiste sera mi nuevo lema

fx: que cosa...ah eso de ser leal y honesto y no morir sin honor ..pues ese era el lema de mi padre pero como el murio yo me quede con ese lema pero no te preocupes ese sera nuetro lema

finn: ah ok

nuetros heroes salieron del cementerio y partiron en busca de el lich claro exepto la dp ya que no podia dejar el reino

(finn, fionna, marshall, marci, fx, jake y cake son los que partieron a la busqueda)

fx: bueno pues la verdad no sabemos en donde comensar asi que...interrumpido por una voz misteriosa

¿?: el lich se esconde en la vieja cuevav de los heroes fallidos

fx: donde...quien dijo eso

¿? por el momento no importa quien o como me llamo

fx: como se que no nos estas guiando a una trampa

¿?: bien para que me tengan comfiansa les dire mi nombre me llamo max

fx: espera max (pensamiento de fx por favor dios no me digas que es quien creo que es ) tu nombre se me hace conocido

max: eso es por que yo soy tu hermano - decia saliendo de la sombra en donde estava

max: jejeje me extrañabas eh bro

fx:hay hijo de su..max como chingados es que siges vivo

max: pues veras

(FLASH BACK)

FX MAX y unos 2 chicos mas estavan peleando con un tipo que se solia llamar sub zero(xd)

fx: kevin tactica 2.9

kevin: claro -decia con la espada en la mano

max: nesesito que tu...interrumpido por max

max: hey en primera no eres mi jefe y en segunda trabajo solo

MAX SE ACERCO A SUB-ZERO PERO NO LE LOGRO HACER NADA YA QUE SUB-ZERO LO CONGELO(LO CRIOGENISO)

FX AL VER ESO FUE CORRIENDO HACIA SUB ZEOR UNPUÑANDO SU ESPADA Y SU PISTOLA EN LA MANO APENAS PUDO CORTARLE UN BRAZO PERO CON EL OTRO BRAZO SUB -ZERO LO CONGELO(TAMBIEN LO CRIOGENISO)

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

fx: resulto ser que ese tipo tambien te criogeniso hay que mal yo pense que me habia librado de ti

max: -_- pendejo

fx: bueno como sabes que el lich esta en esa cueva

max: pues lo vi corriendo con una chica de fuego hacia el bosque viviente pero antes de entrar al bosque le puso un hechizo a esa chica para dormirla o algo asi no se,lo segui hasta una cueva que decia AQUI DESCANSAN LOS HEROES LEGENDARIOS DE Ooo Y Aaa entre a la cueva y vi que ese tipo se quito ese traje que llavava logre, visualisar que era un mago mitad vampiro o no se tenia un peinado punk y vestia de negro

marci: parece que ash se metio en un lio grande gozare cada momento por golpiarlo ya que me deve unas cosas

fx:haci que entro al bosque viviente despues a donde fue

max : despues paso por el estanque de los muertos y de ultimo en una fabrica de fundicion ( jeje esos lugares son de mortal kombat shaolin monks )

jake: bueno pues ya sabemos que camino tomo asi que vamonos

(voz de liu kang) vuestros heroes partieron a una gran aventura primero pasaran el bosque viviente donde...interrumpido por mi

yo: como chinga entraste aqui

LK: pues entre por un portal que el maestro raiden creo y..

yo: vete a la verga

LK:pero..

yo: vete

LK: pero yo ...

yo: adios yo cuento la historia haci que adios

cerrando la puerta

bueno continuemos donde estaba ah si

los heroes estavan en la entrada dedl bosque viviente

fx: bueno les devo advertir que este bosque se mete en la mente de una asi que si ollen suplicas o gritos de ayuda no los eschuen sigan de largo y pase lo que pase no se separen

todos: claro

entraron al bosque y

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL FIC YA QUE ME PASE DE LAS HORAS DEL PERMISO QUE ME DIERON JEJEJ ASTA MAÑANA


	6. ¿finn ama a dos?

AQUI FX Y AQUI MAXIMUS JAJAJA,BUENO AQUI LA CONTINUATION DEL FANFICTION TAN SABROSO COMO EL VINO TINTO JEJE

nuestros heroes estaban en la entrada del bosque viviente todos estavan en que si entravan o no excepto max finn y fx ya que estavan ideando un plan para poder evitar a los zombies, arboles vivientes, serpientes gigantes y toda clase de ser maligno

fx: bueno equipo entremos

fiona y marshall: woao olle espera no tenemos un plan para...interrumpidos por fx

fx: bueno mientras ustedes estavan platicando de la clase de peligros que hay alli nosotros hicimos un plan

marceline: oh en ese caso vamos tengo ganas de rebanarle la cabeza a esos zombies

max:valla quee macha jeje

marci: -_-

max: por favor eso fue gracioso

fx: no no lo fue

entonses entraron al bosque todo alli era oscuro abia muchas presencias malignas pasando de un lado al otra

finn: este lugar si que da miedo

fx: que no da mucho miedo yo ya estuve aqui

finn: hay si quedate aqui un dia haber si no te da miedo

fx: pues yo me quede una semana aqui entrenando

todos al escuchar eso se sorprienderon exepto max que sabia que su hermano aria cualquier cosa como para volverse mas fuerte

nuestros heroes estaban a medio camino.. o eso creian ya que una espesa neblina se inicio

fx : pase lo que pase no se alegen - decia voltiando a ver donde estavan sus amigos pero se sorprendio al ver que no estava ninguno con el solo max

max: eeh como chingados paso esto

fx: maldito bosque es una trampa que armo

max: con todos los que estavan me tenia que perder contigo

fx: hay no seas lloron solo camina busquemos a los demas

max: claro jefe- desia en tono sarcastico

MIENTRAS EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE

finn y marceline estavan solos

marci: hey finn acaso este bosque no te da miedo - decia en voz seductora mezclada con miendo (claro que fingido ese miedo si que es el falso)

finn:eeeh no ...pero serta mejor que busquemos a los demas

marci: ok

huvo un gran silencio solo se oian los gritos de ayuda en el aire finn solo pensaba en el insidente que paso en el dulce reino en esa habitacion tambien sentia las ganas de revivir ese momento asi que finn rompio el silencio y le dijo a marci

finn: marci yo busco la manera de tu cuerpo tener

te quiero conmigo

hagamos el amor

solo ten mi numero telefonico

para cuando te sientas sola me

llamas a mi recuerda que yo estare

para ti a todas horas.

Hace mucho tiempo que te quiero ver

busco la manera de tu cuerpo tener

hagamos el amor haora mismo.

marci solo se quedo con la baco abierta y a la misma vez se excito (se enamoro mas de finn jejeje)

marci: finn tu ...quieres..hacer..no termino de hablar por que la agarro de los hombros y le dijomarci yo solo quiero adorarte.

tu solo sueltate

lucete,seduceme.

Vamos aprovechate

enciendete,liberate

y calientate.

Dale aprovechate

marci estava mega iper sonsa de lo que finn le estava diciendo, por otro lado finn se preguntava ¿que acaso ella me gusta?¿ yo amo a la princesa flama pero creo que tambien la amo a ella igual que flama? marci lo desperto de su pensamiento

marci: finn..yo..ah que me importa

entonses marci beso a finn de lengua los dos calleron al piso y se quitaron la ropa exepto la ropa interior ya que ese momento fue interrumpido por unos golems de agua y unos zombies, los zombies fueron faciles pero los golems bueo lograron librarse de 5 y eran 10 asi que hicieron lo mismo que hicieron con los otros 5

agarraron tierra y luego se la tiraron a los golems ( cuando son de lodo son mas faciles ya que los matarian con el sol pero como alli no hay sol improvisaron con un echizo que marci sabe para poder imitar la luz del sol) alfin cuando los vencieron finn beso a marci se volvieron a acostar en el piso y ahora si se quitaron la ropa interior y finn le metio su espada en la flor de marci

y asi se ustuvieron un largo rato hasta que marci dijo

marci: me.. ...fi...finn..aaah

entonses marci se corrio finn sentia como ese liquido pasava por su espada (osea pene)

y no paso ni 2 segundos y finn dijo

finn: mar..marci...me...vengo... - decia gimiendo

entonses marci hiso que finn le pusiera su rama en la boca (que perv este escritor no jejejeje no se crean soy max jejeje)

finn se corrio y salio una cantidad de semen bueno que marci no aguanto tanto que dejo que el otro poco se corriera por sus pechos

cuano terminaron finn se quedo en entre el ombligo y la flor de marci

los dos estaban muy cansados que se quedaron asi 1 minutoy en ese minuto finn tenia metido su dedo en la flor de marci sacandolo y metiendolo

cuando les dio frio se levantaron se cambiaron y se fueron a buscar a los otros

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL BOSQUE

fionna cake y jake estaban en una clase de estanque

arbol: cuidado con las serpientes forasteros las serpientes solo se esconden en el agua asi que salgan antes de que sea tarde

ellos obedecieron y le preguntaron al arbol

fionna cake y jake: ¿por que nos ayuda?

arbol: bueno hubo una vez que dos forasteros llegaron aqui yo tenia mucha hambre asi que mande a mis zombies para que me los diran ai yo me los comeria pero envez de eso ellos me dieron de comer a mis propios zombies asi que como agradecimiento les pregunte que buscavan aqui

ellos me respondieron que buscavan a un ser llamado reptile yo conosia a ese tipo asi que les dije donde estavan ellos me lo agradecieron y se fueron ( esos forasteros eran los famosos liu kang y Kun Lao)

fionna:asi que por eso nos ayudas bueno no tenemos nada que darte para comer

arbol: no se preocupen no tengo hambre ya comi

jake: eh una pregunta que fue lo que comiste

arbol: pues me comi unas sirenas y me comi a un demonio hermano de las sombras

fionna y cake : aah bueno por casualidad usted no sabe donde estan nuestros amigos

arbol: sus amigos no son dos vampiros solo que uno hembra y unos humanos verdad

jake: pues si si lo son

arbol:bueno pues dos humanos uno llamado max y el otro fx estan en la guarida de reptile

el vampiro esta con el maestro raiden

y la vampira y el humano llamado finn estan con mi hermano le dire que no se los como por que son amigos

fionna:dime como llego con ese maestro feiden reinen o como se diga

arbol bueno pue esta aqui a la par salen de aqui buscan donde estan unas estatuas de soldados de piedra en una puerta de roca que tendran que romper estan ellos dos platicando

jake:como llego con fx y max

arbol: pues solo sube alli en esa piedra ve asia la cabeza gigante de esa serpiente,y si preguntas la serpiente es de piedra .

jake: fiu

cake: como llego con finn y marceline

arbol bueno pues para llegar con ellos tendran que ir todos juntos por que el camino es peligros asi que cuando allan reunido a todos vengan conmigo y les digo

BUENO MI GENTE QUERIDA GENTE ADORADA QUE SU MADRE ME REGALA PISTO PARA UNA MI TOSTADA JEJEJE AQUI EL FINAL DEL CAP ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS CHAO Y SI PREGUNTAN (IMAGEN DE GEORGE BUSH XD) OLLE FX LO QUE LE DIJO FINN A MARCELINE ES LA LETRA DE UNA CANCION R/ PUES SI ES UNA CANCION DE WINSIN Y YANDEL SE LLAMA EL TELEFONO BUENO ASTA MAÑANA ¡LE ECHASTE CHILE CHILE AL PAN TE DIJE SIN PICANTE SOS UN MULA MULA!

MAX: JEJEJEJE

(PARODIA DE TRILLER AL BUEN CHAPIN)


	7. EL LAGO DE LAS SIRENAS

HELLO MI GENTE ya ven como son no dejan reviews POR LAS BUENAS DE POCA MADRE (PUTA) MEJOR LE DIGO A DIOS QUE LEA MI FIC Y SI NO LE GUSTA PUES ME VOY A LA MIERDA (SI NO PREGUNTENLE COMO SACO A LOS JUDIOS DEL TEMPLO) BUENO A QUI LA CONTI O POR CIERTO PREGUNTA DEL MILLON ¿CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE FINN SE QUEDE AL FINAL ? DEJEN REVIEWS CON SU RESPUESTA O MANDEN MP CON LA RESPUESTA PRINCESA FLAMA O MARCELINE ABBADER

fx: max creo que esta es una guarida se me hace familiar esta guarida

max: como... por que se te hace conocida

fx: por los huevos gigantes y por el esqueleto de esa serpiente gigante

Max: mmmm talvez es la guarida de reptile

fx: si creo que si

jake: hey que hubo

fx: jake como nos encontraste

jake: pues el arbol amigable me dijo donde estavan

fx: ¿arbol amigable? ooooh si ese arbol si es buena gente el arbol

jake: si como sea salgamos de aqui y busquemos a los demas

fx y max: perate tantito queremos ver que hay alli en ese agujero

jake: ok como quieran

fx y max fueron a ese agujero y vieron el esqueleto de un reptil mitad humano

fx: sip esta es la guarida de reptile bueno ahora si vamonos

CON MARSHALL

marshall: entonses ese tipo shao kang quiere ser el governarte de netherrealm

raiden: asi es

marshall: jeje valla dime cuanto poder tiene

raiden: su poder es demasiado grande que si tu mueres qui se puede apoderar de tu alma

marshall se quedo con un cara asi ¬_¬ no se lo creia

raiden: parece que no me crees bueno te contare la historia

raiden le conto la historia de como shao kang robo las almas de monjes sholin,y de todo ser viviente

marshall: se parece mucho a el lich

raiden:el lich ese mounstro regreso de la muerte no se sabe muy bien como fue

fionna:marshall donde estas

marshall: eh fionna aqui

fionna: marshall almenos estas bien

raiden:parece que tu amiga esta bien pero no te confies muchacho este lugar juega con tu mente hasta dejarte como un ser maligno

marshall: bueno gracias por compartir tu sabiduria conmigo

raiden asintio con la cabeza y siguio entrenando

fionna: vamonos marshall

fionna llevo a marshall con el arbol y les dijo

arbol: muy bien forasteros para encontrar a sus amigos deven atravesar el lago de las sirenas y despues deven venser a smoke cuando lo vensan el les dira donde seguir su camino

todos:ok

fx: gracias marcus

todos:marcus?

fx:oh no les conto su nombre bueno ahora lo saben

despues de eso todos fueron a direccion en donde estavan los botes para pasar el lago aggarraron uno y fueron al lago

alprincipio todo sereno ni un ruido depronto

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP HASTA LA PROXIMA DEJEN REVIEW Y MANDEN MP CON LA RESPUESTA DE LA PREGUNTA JEEJJE CHAO


	8. recuerdos

YOU PLAYIN FOR YOUR LIFE VIVR O MORIR HAS TU ELECCION (WTF SONE COMO SAW) BUENO AQUI LA CONTI YA VI LOS REVIEWS Y HAY 2 VOTOS DE MARCELINE Y 0DE LA PRINCESA FLAMA LA DUDA ES COMO UN LLUVIA DE ALCOHOL QUE TE ENPAPA JJEJEJE

entonsesnuestros heroes se acercaron a una estatua de una sirena pasaron sin darle inportancia y fx les advirtio

fx: las sirenas con su canto los dejaran dementes y los hombres solo los hombres veran a la persona que ama en la sirena la veran como su imaginacion lo desee por suerte las chicas nos tendran que despertar

marshall: oye fionna me despiertas ya sabes como - decia con cara picara

fionna: hay ni te creas mejor te disierto con una patada

jake: eh jejeje marshall mejor tapate los oidos

fx: no creo que eso sirva mucho

en el bote se enpeso a mover lento

MIENTRAS CON FINN Y MARCI

finn: eeh este lago no nos dejara pasar

marci: mejor asi tenemos mas tiempo para nosotros

finn: eeh marci lo que tu me dijiste en el dulce reino es verdad

marci:que cosa de que te amo pues ...si dijo cabiz abajo

marci: yo se que te gusta la pf pero no se que paso aquel dia

finn: ese dia jeje desde ese dia te gusto

(FLASH BACK)

era un dia comun y corriente en Ooo todo tranquilo finn y jake se aburrieron por no hacer nada asi que fueron con marci para ver una pelicula llamada mib 3 ( men in black 3 hombres de negro 3 xD)

se entretuvieron alli que les entro la noche asi que jake se fue pero finn se quiso quedar un rato alli por que marci queria que lo ayudara con una cancion ( la cancion del episodio Llegó de la Nocheósfera) antesd e que finn sacara a el padre de marci (no me se su nombre jeje tengo memoria de corto plaso) susedio algo que los sonrojaron

pov de finn marci y yo estavamos hablando cunado se me ocurrio molestarla asi que agarre su hacha bajo ye hice que marci me persiguiera por la casa cuando me tropese con algo y cai al piso haciendo quemarci callera encima de mi solo que...sus pechos calleron en mi cara fin del pov

se estuveiron asi un rato y cuando estuvieron asi marci sintio una conexion con finn( algo asi como cuando estas pensando en algo y derrepente pasa)

finn se quito a marci de ensima pero cuando se la quito el se puso ensima de ella aciendo que finn se golpiara la cabeza con un meble de marci por el golpe finn agacho la cabeza haciendo que se dieran un beso accidental

(fin del flash back)

BUENO LOS DEJO POR QUE TENGO QUE SALIR A HACER UN MANDADO


	9. gerra de musica

taka tiki taka UH ESO SUENA TENTADOL JEJEJE BUENO AQUI LA CONTINUACION (PERO PRIMERO AVANCE DE EL CAPITULO 10 )

AVANCE -

fx: es muy fuerte no podemos con el habra que entrenar 7 años en 7 dias

finn: como eso es imposible

en el 3 dia finn aprendio la tecnica de el hamehameha marceline puede transformarce en lo que ella quiera

marshall no queria pero tuvo que hacerlo

lich: es imposible como es que se volvieron tan fuertes

finn y fx: es el poder de la camara del tiempojeje

AHORA SI CONTINUEMOS CON EL CAP

CON LOS CHICOS

fx:mierda que es eso -decia mientras miraba como unas piedras se movian

marshall: en susurro dijo fionna que bella estas

sirena f(osea fionna): ven conmigo marshall ven y besame

marshall se acerco a ella y cuando cake se dio cuenta fx jake y marshall estavan hipnotisados por las sirenas asi que le dijo a fionna

jake: arcoiris como estan nuestros hijos ( no se que idioma habla si que improvisare)

sirena arcoiris: na janaganeresu eraus fulisres (bien jake ven conmigo a descansar y a comer helado)

al igual que marshall se acerco a ella

fx:pensamiento de fx susan es ella mierda la sirena me ...fin del pensamiento susan no sabes como te extrañaba

sirena susan: ven fx tu tenias razon solo me protegias cuando arriesgavas tu vida

fx: espera ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso - decia despertando del trance

fx vio que era una sirena asi que se puso unos tapones en los oidos y le dijo a fionna

fx: fionna por que te quedas alli parada ve y despierta a marshall de su trance

fionna le hiso caso asi que fue con marshall que estava a punto de besar a la sirena

fionna: con mi hombre no sirena - decia mientras le daba una patada en la cara ala sirena

marshall : _ ( cara de hipnotisado XD) fionna tengamos un hijo

fionna escucho eso y solo le dijo

fionna: marshall ...tu...algun dia marshall

mientras con cake y jake

jake:arcoiris dime que haces aqui

sirena arcoiris: manjaflocajegoreumemu numa numa (solo queria estar contigo jake por eso te segui)

jake: espera si tu me ubieras seguido te ubiera visto - decia despertando del trance

despues de que jake se desperto del trance cake le puso las manos en los oidos y asi jake vio que la arcoiris era una sirena

jake: ñaa sirena esto es por fingir ser mi querida esposa -dicia mientras le daba una patada

fionna no sabia como despertar a marshall asi que lo beso pero no funciono asi que iso esto

fionna: perdona amor -decia mientras le daba una patada en donde a los hombres no les pega el sol (si que cruel soy yo jeje los que no entienden es en los testiculos o huevos como decimos ejeje)

cuando marshall desperto por el dolor fiona le puso unnos tapones que fx le dio

marshall: hey quien me pateo

fionna: no despertaste con el beso asi que te tube que patear asi que perdona - le dijo con señas por que no escuchava

marshall: bueno si te perdono pero me gustaria patear sirenas

fx: marshall segun mi memoria las sirenas mueren por evidea de ser superadas en el canto -decia en señas

marshall: mmmm cierto pon algo que las sirenas envidien - le decia en señas

entonses fx saco su android y puso a todo volumen ( dbz chala head chala )

El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor)

Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin

Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)

Despierta de pronto furia a un golpe en ti

Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción

Derrite un gran glaciar, podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón

Chala Head Chalá

No importa lo que suceda, siempre, el animo mantendré

Chala Head Chalá

Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción, haré una henkidama

No pienses nada, solo escucha, sueños hay en tu corazón

Chala Head Chalá

No importa lo que suceda, sonreiré, el dia de hooooooooy

solo 40 sirenas explotaron asi que solo faltan 60

fx: parece que dragon ball z ya no es tan poderoso ( aquien engaño dbz si que es poderoso)

asi que fx puso (michael jackson bilie jean)

She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene

I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one

Who will dance on the floor in the round

She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round

She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene

Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one

Who will dance on the floor in the round

People always told me be careful of what you do

And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts

And mother always told me be careful of who you love

And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth

Billie Jean is not my lover

She's just a girl who claims that I am the one

But the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

For forty days and for forty nights

The law was on her side

But who can stand when she's in demand

Her schemes and plans

'Cause we danced on the floor in the round

So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice

(Do think twice)

She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me

Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)

'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby

People always told me be careful of what you do

And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts

She came and stood right by me

Then the smell of sweet perfume

This happened much too soon

She called me to her room

Billie Jean is not my lover

She's just a girl who claims that I am the one

But the kid is not my son

Billie Jean is not my lover

She's just a girl who claims that I am the one

But the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

Billie Jean is not my lover

She's just a girl who claims that I am the one

But the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one

Billie Jean is not my lover

Billie Jean is not my lover

Billie Jean is not my lover

Billie Jean is not my lover

Billie Jean is not my lover

esa cancion iso explotar las 60 sirenas faltantes(puta madre con rason le decian el rey del pop jejeje)

asi que el barco volvio a su velocidad normal osea 70 km/h

todos en el barco estavan aburridos asi que fx dijo

fx: quien queire un poco de karaoque

jake y marshall:yo

fionna y cake: mmmm estabien ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer

fx: bueno primero los hombres (las partes con j son de jake con m marshall )

fx puso la cancion (my space don omar feat winsin y yandel)

Yo te sigo buscando

fx j y m

Súbelo que 'tas escuchando!

"Los Bandoleros Reloaded"!

aja

f Ya no sé de ella ni por MySpace

j No sé de ella...

m No deja ni un mensaje de texto

fx No sé de ella...

j Ya no responde ni al teléfono

m No sé de ella...

fx Será que se busco a otro

m No sé de ella...

Ya no sé de ella ni por MySpace

m No sé de ella...

j No deja ni un mensaje de texto

m No sé de ella...

Ya no responde ni al teléfono

j No sé de ella...

fSerá que se busco a otro

No sé de ella...

(¡Oye la historia!)

f Me enamoré de una mujer

completamente imaginaria

Que con par de letras

en mi corazón penetraba

Y sin explicación... desapareció

m Jugando con mi corazón

Ella se cambió hasta el nombre

No me deja ni un mensaje

j Baby, hit me back, responde

Jugando con mi corazón

Ella se cambió hasta el nombre

No me deja ni un mensaje

Baby, hit me back, responde

j Que estoy enfermo de amor

Enfermo de amor, enfermo de amor

Que estoy enfermo de amor

Enfermo de amor, enfermo de amor

Que estoy enfermo de amor

Enfermo de amor, enfermo de amor

Que estoy enfermo de amor

Enfermo de amor, enfermo de amor

m Ya no sé de ella ni por MySpace

f No sé de ella...

j No deja ni un mensaje de texto

m No sé de ella...

j Ya no responde ni al teléfono

m No sé de ella...

f Será que se busco a otro

m No sé de ella...

f Ya no sé de ella ni por MySpace

m No sé de ella...

No deja ni un mensaje de texto

No sé de ella...

Ya no responde ni al teléfono

No sé de ella...

Será que se busco a otro

No sé de ella...

(¡Oye, bebe!)

f Dale enciende la computadora y se la autora

De la pasión del deseo por varias horas

Tentadora de cora, Wisin de noche llora

El no verte el alma me perfora

Y yo te sigo buscando

y tú no apareces

Mi amor crece y crece

Pero a veces sufre

el que menos se lo merece

Yo sigo aquí llorando por meses

m (¡Vuelve!) Pa' que el sufrimiento cese

Solo me queda una foto...

Yo día a día me agoto...

j Lento troto con el corazón roto

De mi vida tienes el control remoto

(f ¡Y yo por ti borracho y loco!)

j Que estoy enfermo de amor

Enfermo de amor, enfermo de amor

Que estoy enfermo de amor

Enfermo de amor, enfermo de amor

Que estoy enfermo de amor

Enfermo de amor, enfermo de amor

Que estoy enfermo de amor

m Enfermo de amor, enfermo de amor

f Ya no sé de ella ni por MySpace

m No sé de ella...

fNo deja ni un mensaje de texto

No sé de ella...

Ya no responde ni al teléfono

No sé de ella...

Será que se busco a otro

m No sé de ella...

j Ya no sé de ella ni por MySpace

No sé de ella...

No deja ni un mensaje de texto

No sé de ella...

Ya no responde ni al teléfono

No sé de ella...

Será que se busco a otro

No sé de ella...

El rey, fx !

Nuevamente haciendo historia!

Marcando la historia!

j Básico!

fx y marshall!

El dúo de la historia!

El rey!

Sencillo!

Acostúmbrate a vivir detrás de las sombras!

f El Alma Secreta!

j De objetivos tan imponentes como nosotros!

Nely!

Eliel!

Los reyes!

El rey!

f Jamás pienses hacerlo!

m y j Niños, les recomendamos!

Que lo escuchado

no lo practiquen en sus hogares!

No les va a salir!

BUENO YA ME PASE DE LAS HORAS DEL PERMISO LOS DEJO ASTA MAÑANA CHAO


	10. ¿SUPER SAYAN FX ?

BUENO YA VI LOS KCA 2013 Y ME ENOJE (POR QUEEEEE NO GANO PSY POR QUE CHICOS POR QUE NO VOTARON POR PSY ESA CANCION ES BUENA) JEJE BUENO AQUI LA CONTI Y EL INICIO DEL CROSSOVER DE DBZ (MAX: CHISME DEL DIA MARCI TENDRA UN HIJO CON...INTERRUMPIDO POR FX:LO DICES Y YA SABES QUE PASARA CON TIGO TU ME DEVES ALGO Y LO SABES)

fionna:mmm no se compara con lo que cantaremos no cake

cake: si mi hermana

fx: bueno entonses canten una de shakira las acompaño con esta ya que me gusta esta -decia poniendo la cancion(shakira rabiosa feat pitbull)

(fi)

Rabiosa

If you don't get enough I'll make it double

I got my boy now in big, big trouble

You know I want you

Atracao ahí

Ratata

You've got too much of that sex appeal

Don't play around because I'm for real

You see that road isn't meant for me

You know I want you amarrao aquí

Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

cake Rabiosa, rabiosa

Closer, come pull me closer

fi Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa

Closer, come pull me closer

Rabiosa, if you don't get enough I'll make it double

fx I'm tryin' to have fun and

I love you but you want me

Atracao (ratata)

You got a lot of sex appeal

Now baby I'm for real

fi You see that road isn't meant for me

You know I want you amarrao aquí

fx Oye mami

Let me get that mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

cake Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

marshall Oye mami

Let me get that mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

fi Rabiosa, rabiosa

Closer, come pull me closer

cake Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa

Closer, come pull me closer

fx y marshall (si marshall se metio jeje)Oye mami

Let me get that mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

fi Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

marshall Oye mami

Let me get that mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

fx: lo ven cantando sepasa el tiempo luego ya que finn esta alli

finn:por que tan contentos

fx: bueno la vida es para gozarla no

finn: see creo que si

fx: danza kuduro man jeeje estoy bromeando bueno busquemos a ese tal smoke

finn:¿smoke? para que lo buscan

fionna:para que nos diga como salir daa - decia poniendose las manos en la sintura y poniendo seria

max:bueno sigamos

todos siguieron caminando y encontraron a un tipo con traje amarillo

scorpion: mmjajajaja si quieren pasar primero deveran venserme

fx: a no problemo yo primero despues finn y asi sigen

(estilo mortal kombat raund 1 fight )

fx decidio pelear a mano limpia asi que empeso a tirar golpes y patadas escorpion esquivav patadas y manadas

scorpion:ok ya me canse -decia disparando una flechade se brazo

scorpion: get over here

fx trato de esquivarlo pero no pudo la flecha le dio en el pecho (5cm cerca del corazon)

fx: daaaagh

scorpion jalo la cuerda de donde disparo la flecha y fx se acerco a el entonses cuando estava lo suficiente serca scorpion le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que fx saliera volando 1 metro enfrente de el

fx:(tosiendo sangre) ok ya calente un poco ahora enpesemos

fx enpeso a gritar mientras se acercava a scorpion y le iso la maniobra 2.0 (la tecnica que uso sasuke la rafaga de leones los que miran naruto me entenderan)

scorpion: (rie macabramente)jajaja crees que eso me detendra

fx: no pero esto si haaaaaaaameeeeeeehaaaaaaamee eeeeeeeeee - decia poniendose en posicion del hamehameha

scorpion: ja eso no me es nada go to hell -decia corriendo asia fx

fx:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - lanzo el ataque pero cuando se dio cuenta escorpion estava atras de el

scorpion: die motherfucker

fx: que esa es mi linea...- decia mientras resivia el golpe de scorpion

fx estava muy lastimado que solo cerro los ojos y espero el golpe final pero no sintio nada asi que los abrio y sorprendi al ver que scorpion estava muerto y el que lo habia matado era finn y max

finn:si no ubieramos estado aqui ubieras muerto

max: toma - decia dandole una semilla

marshall: eeh una pregunta para que le das esa semilla

max: para curarlo

jake : que con esa semilla acaso es magica

fx : como supiste - decia poniendose de pie mientras sus heridas desaparecian

jake:bueno por que soy tremendo ehjeje ehjeje

fx:no la verdad

jake:estabien solo pense que era magica

fx bueno pues estas semillas se llaman semillas del ermitaño te comes una y todas tus heridas son sanados ejemplo si te cortas te comes una y la herida se cierra

marci: igual que los vampiros

fx:exacto solo que mas rapido

todos: ooooh

despues de esosiguieron caminando y se encontraron con un tipo vestido de negro que posava el estilo de la mantis

smoke: halt forasteros vi lo que le isieron a scorpion por eso les dire como llegar a la cueva de los heroes sin tener que pasar el estanque de los muertos y la fundicion

fx:cool dinos

smoke: bueno solo digan las palabras Hallo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc

si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea

hallo, hallo, sunt eu picasso

ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic

dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei

nu ma, nu ma iei

nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei

chipul tau si dragostea din tei

mi-amintesc de ochii tai

fx: eeeeh no entendi ni j pero solo entendi chpul tau si dragostea din tei - al decir eso un portal se abrio

smoke: esas palabras te llevan a la fundicion mejor di numa numa iei

max: esa palabras me suenan

smoke si son de la cancion de o-zone numa numa iei pero esas palabras son parte de un rito para abrir portales a otra dimension solo si las dices bien

fx: ok ok provemos todos a decir eso primero max despues finn despues fionna yo cake marshall marci y de ultima jake

todos:ok

max: nume numo eie -no pasao nada solo se escucho un pedo

finn jake: jejeje

llego el turno de finn y este dijo

muna numa ley haciendo que se aparreciera la imagen de una torre muy alta

fx: conosco esa torre es la torre de kamisama

max: cierto bueno es tu turno fionna

fionna dijo

muma mama hey lo unico que paso fue que todos se quedaran ciegos temporalmente

jake: aaaaaaah no miro

fx: tranquilo jake ya volveremos a ver solo cierrra los ojos y y abrelos en 5 seg

todos isieron caso exepto fionna ya que ella no se cego

bueno mi turno decia fx sobandose los ojos

numa numa yei - lo que fx dijo iso que una imagen apareceira se acercaron a ella y vieron a la pf encerrada en una linterna tambien se escucho

¿?: y cuando ese niño llege tomare su aura para librarme de esta prision de piedra espiritual

¿?: no se preocupe mi señor le traere a finn el humano vivo o muerto - despues de decir eso enpeso a reir maniaticamente

y el portal se cerro

fx: osea te quieren para liberar a saber ni quien

finn: quieren mi aura mmm bueno se tendran que esforzar para tenerla

marshall tu turno

marshall:numa numa iei - al decir eso se abrio un portal tonde se visualizaba una cueva

max: bueno entremos pero antes finn cuando escuches esta cancion (sasuke´s theme)es por que tengo un plan ok

finn: si como sea solo quiero salvar a la pf y ya

despues de eso todos entraron al portal cuando ya todos estavan del otro lado del portal este se cerro

fx: bien a la carga -decia mientras caminaba para entrar a la cueva

todos: fx puede ser una aaaaa

fx voltio a ver y vio que ash los tenia atrapados en una red

fx:mierda

ash: gracias por hacerme todo el travajo ahora mi amo tendra el aura de finn y sera libre alfin para que pueda gobernar todo Ooo y Aaa entonses ash empeso a reir maniaticamente

fx: pendejo - decia mientras le dava una patada en la cara y le arrevatava la red de donde tenia a sus amigos

ash: aaarg pagaras por tu insolensia

fx: hay si aja

ash: bueno no importa mi amo te matara antes de lo que canta un gallo

MIENTRAS ADENTRO DE LA CUEVA EN ALGUN LUGAR

pf: ¿huh? ¿que paso? ¿donde estoy?

¿?: parece que ya despertaste

pf:¿que quien eres por que me tragiste aqui?

¿?:para tu informacion preciosa me llamo lich talvez me conoscas por la famosa historia de el elgendario heore de Ooo bilie

pf: tu eres el lich para que me quieres

lich: pues tu solo eres la carnada perfecta para atraer a ese humano llamado finn

la pf al oir eso se asusto y quiso usar sus poderes de fuego pero no pudo

lich: olvide mensionar que esa linterna te quita los poderes de fuego

pf: si ya me di cuenta -decia enojada

pf: para quieres a finn

lich: no es ovio para que yo pueda agarrar su aura asi me liberare de esta prision de piedra espiritual

AHORA VOLVAMOS CON FINN

finn:bien eso le eseñara

ash: x_x

finn: ahora vamos a rescatar a la princesa flama ( pensamiento de finn que raro ya no siento tanto afecto a la pf ahora siento mas afecto a marci pero cuando estoy con las dos siento ganas de hacer a las dos mias fin del pensamiento)

fx: tierra llamando a finn kajh me copias kajh

finn dejo de pensar y dijo que acemos parados aqui rescatemos a la princesa

fx:tranquilo camilo si el lich toma tu aura estamos perdidos por eso iremos nosotros tu quedate aqui

finn: pero...nada le decia fx

finn ok agan lo que quieran - decia sentandose en una roca y poniendose las manos en las rodillas

fx: bien entremos (voy a quitar lo que pasa en la cueva ya que esta historia se concentra en finn)

finn estava en la roca esperando a que sus amigos salieran cuando depronto algo lo golpio en la nuca dejandolo incinciente

ash:bien mi amo me dara la vida de esos tipos (ash solo pensava en la sangre de ellos )

ash llevo a finn ante el lich sin que fx y los demas los vieran pero marci y marshall sintieron el olor de finn

marci: mmm creo que...no deve ser mi imaginacion

cuando finn desperto finn sentia un liquido resvalando por su cara cuandose dio cuenta era su sangre

finn trato de levantarse pero no pudo ya que estava encadenado de pies y brazos

lich: muy bien ash ahora puedes matar a sus amigos

finn: que lo haces o...interrumpido por ash

ash:o que aras heroe jaja tus amigos seran mi cena - decia llendoce

finn: muy bien que quieres decia viendouna estatua resplandiendo

lich: buen pues yo quiero tu aura solo devo decirte que cuando tenga tu aura tu alma ira con ella pero antes de que mueras te dare tu ultimo deseo

entonses el lich saco una lampara(con telekinesis o eso que usan los jedis )y la acerco a finn

finn: princesa flama

pf: !finn¡ decia feliz pero tambien sabia que no lo volveria a ver mas por que iva a morir asi que dijo

pf: si lo matas entonses yo muero con el

lich: como quieras - decia mientras se preparava para tomar lo que queria

el lich enpeso a succionar el aura de finn finn sentia como la vida se le escapava

MIENTRAS CON MARCI Y LOS DEMAS

ash: que bien me gusta la sangre en bien cuidada -decia mientras se tirava a fx y lo mordia

fx: aaaaag hijo de...puta...aaag...

ash sentia que la sangre de fx se empesava a espesar cuando

ash: aaag quema mi boca me arde que pasa por que me quema tu sangr

max:simple mi padre le puso un hechizo a fx para que su sangre se quedara en su cuerpo y si algun vampiro intentava morderlo su sangre le quema( igual que harry potter XD)

fx: espera cuando me puso ese hechizo

max: pues cuando nasiste lo hiso

fx: ooh -decia sobandose el cuello pero no me convertire en vampiro

max: pues el veneno para comvertir a un humano en vampirose desase por lo el hechizo

marci: que babosada

max: creelo es verdad

ash:bueno que importa a ellos - decia mientras unas momias y unostipos con cola aparecian

fx: ¿sayans como es posible?

ash: bueno talves por cierto suero que la chiclosa esa de mierda tiene

marci: tenia que ser bonie

MIENTRAS CON FINN

finn: aaaag

la pf solo podia observar la muerte de su amado ya que no podia hacer nada

lich: listo ya soy !LIBRE¡ entonses enpeso a reir maniaticamente

finn solo respirava agitadamente

finn: ...no que...mi...alma...se iria ...con mi aura...

lich: pues parece que tu alma resistio por que no tome mucha de tu aura pero tome lo suficiente para que no te puedas parar

CON FX Y LOS DEMAS

las momias fueron faciles ya que no eran la gran cosa solo los sayan eran un problema

fx:!BIG BANG ATACK¡

sayan: aaaaaaaaaaaah

marci: van 9 faltan 2

entonses marci le quito la cabeza ( con su acha bajo) a uno y dijo

10 falta 1

fionna: toma esto

fionna le metio la espada de cristal a el sayan justo en el corazon

sayan: agh

fx: bueno ahora wtf el lich

lich: aqui esta su amigo y tambien su amiga -decia tirando a finn y al la pf enfrente de ellos

fx: finn pf estan bien

pf: yo si pero finn...

fx se acerco a sus signos vitales y dijo

uuf esta vivo que bien ahora a despertarlo max despiertalo dale una semilla del ermitaño

max ovedecio y en ese momento finn se recupero

finn: que pasho donde... oh si ya recuerdo

FX: bien lich quieres pelea pelea tendras -entonses todos atacaron a el lich pero este solo esquvava sus ataques asta que se canso ymando a volar a todos afuera de la cueva

fx uso la teletransportacion y los llevo al templo de kamisama

finn fx: que por que nos sacaste de alli

fx: es muy fuerte no podemos con el habra que entrenar 7 años en 7 dias

finn: como eso es imposible

fx:pues alli adentro hay una camara que 1 dia real es un año de entrenamiento

todos: cool pero no tenemos 7 dias para interrumpidos por fx y max

max y fx: !MR POPO¡

MR POPO: mmm ooh visitas kamisamas tenemos visitas

dende: hey fx no te habia visto desde que derrotaron a cell

fx: jeje olle queremos entrenar 7 dias en la camara del tiempo nos la prestas

dende: claro si es para salvar a el mudo si

entonses mr popo les enseño donde estava la camara antes de entrar le dijo a mr popo que llamara a la dp y a gumball y que se quedaran aqui hasta que salieran de la camara del tiempo

cuando finn entro se pregunto como es que en 7 dias se harian 7 años y la respuesta se la dio fx ya que explico como es eso posible

fx: es por eso que es posible entendieron

todos: si entendimos

fx: finn tu entrenas conmigo al igual que jake,marshall,fionna ,cake,marci yla pf

todos: (execpto max ya que quiso entrenar por su cuenta )si

el primer dia fx le explico a finn que era el ki al principio no entendio pero despues pudo lanzar bolas de poder

jake se pudo estirar mas sin tener que estirar sus organos fionna al igual que finn lansaron bolas de poder cake aprendio a ser mas flexible y aprendio a estirarse mas marshall aprendio como ser mas sigiloso al igual que marci aprendieron a entrar en un modo que max llama modo asesino al final de dia fx soño cosas de su pasado cuando despertava despertava enojado asi que se ponia a entrenar para calmarse

el segundo dia finn y fionna aprendieron como volar

cake y jake aprendieron a camuflagearse marceline y marshall aprendieron a ver atravez de las paredes y tambien aprendieron acamuflagearse max solo aprendio como hacer el resplandor final y el big bang atack

el tercer dia finn aprendio la tecnica del hamehameha al igual que fionna marceline y marshall aprendieron a convertirse en cualquier cosa cake y jake aprendieron a usar los elementos ( osea agua fuego tierra y aire) y al igual que el primer dia en la noche fx tuvo el mismo sueño fx se desperto fue afuera para entrenar pero no se calmo entonses enpeso a gritar haciendo que todos salieran afuera para ver que pasava

finn: fx calmate

fx:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg ggggggggggggggggggg

fionna: fx calmate que te pasa

max: mmmmm por que su cabello esta...mierda...se convertira en un super sayajin ...me gano ...

todos:super que cosa que

max: veran nuestro padre walter conocio a una mujer que era una gerrera del espacio esa clase de gerreros se llaman sayan asi que fx y yo somos mitad sayan

todos: enserio

max:si

fx:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggg ggggg

entonses el cabello de fx cambio de castaño a amarillo su musculatura aumento(no la gran cosa asi como que digan que bruto como cresio su musculatura) y su fuerza aumento

fx: me siento diferente...este poder es increible

BUENO SE ESTARAN PREGUNTANDO WTF COMO FX ES UN SAYAN PUES YO ME QUISE PONER ASI Y TRANQUILOS LE ENSEÑARE A FINN Y FIONA COMO TRANSFORMARSE BUENO ASTA MAÑANA HOO YOU NEED SOME LOVING JEJE


	11. disculpas del autor fin el super sayan

PERDON PERDON PERDON MI GENTE SE QUE ME TARDE EN SUBIR EL CAP,POR ESO los conpensare CON UN AVANCE DEL CAP 13 (CAP FINAL) AVISO EL CAP SERA ALGO CORTO YA QUE NO TENGO NADA EN LA MENTE SOLO TENGO ALGO YA QUE UN MI AMIGO VIENE A JUGAR PLAY 2 CONMIGO Y SE ME VAN LAS IDEAS T_T ME TARDARE EN SUBIR CAPS ASI QUE AQUI EL AVANCE

AVANCE:

marci: decidete finn ella o yo

fx:te doy un consejo escoje con el corazon a quie amas mas finn

pf: muy bien escoje amor esa chupa sangre o tu amor de siempre

finn:no..se...si quiero estar con marci jake

marci: el sera mio como sea

COOL NO AHORA EL CAP

intro ( cancion heroe enrique inglesias en español)

Quiero ser tu heroe

Si una vez yo pudiera llegar

a erizar de frio tu piel

a quemar que se yo, tu boca

y morirme alli despues

Y si entonces

temblaras por mi

lloraras al verme sufrir

ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar

como yo la doy por ti.

Si pudiera ser tu heroe

Si pudiera ser tu Dios

que salvarte a ti mil veces

puede ser mi salvacion.

Si supieras

la locura que llevo

que me hiere

y me mata por dentro

y que mas da

mira que al final

lo que importa es que te quiero

Si pudiera ser tu heroe

Si pudiera ser tu Dios

que salvarte a ti mil veces

puede ser mi salvacion

Ahaa...

dejame tocarte, quiero acariciarte

una vez mas, mira que al final

lo que importa es que te quiero

Si pudiera ser tu heroe

Si pudiera ser tu Dios

que salvarte a ti mil veces

puede ser mi salvacion

Quiero ser tu heroe

si pudiera ser tu Dios

porque salvarte a ti mil veces

puede ser mi salvacion

puede ser mi salvacion

Quiero ser tu heroe

fx: bien finn tedire como transformarte en un super sayajin

finn: sii genial

fx: bien imagina que la persona que mas amas esta alli y derrepente el lich la mata metienfole una cuchilla en el corazon

finn se imagino eso con la pf pero no funciono asi que lo penso con marci

finn: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaah

fx: bien ahora deja salir la ira pero guarda un poco

finn le hiso caso y se transformo

BUENO HATA AQUI YA QUE NO TENGO MAS JEJE DISCULPEN POR HACERLO CORTO PERO ESTE MI AMIGO ME BORRA LAS IDEAS ASI QUE EL CAP FINAL SERA EL CAP 20 O 21 SORRY CHAO


	12. el zorro

MAX: HOLA HOLA COMO ESTAN PERRAS JEJE NO CASACA ES CASACA MUCHA NO SE CREAN(OSEA MENTIRA PARA LOS QUE NO ENTIENDEN) YO:MEJOR SIENTATE A JUGAR EN EL PLAY 2 DBZ

MAX: TA BIEN PERO SOLO POR QUE YO QUIERO PENDEJO

YO: -_- BUENO AQUI LA CONTI AHORA SI SERA LARGO Y PONDRE A UN MI AMIGO LLAMADO JUAN DIEGO EN UNA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA (AVISO AHORA SUBIRE LOS CAPS SABADOS Y DOMINGOS YA QUE LAS VACACIONES DE MEDIO AÑO TERMINAN EL MARTES T_T

FINN: ¡ESTE PODER ES GRANDIOSO! - decia viendose los brazos

fx: si lo mismo dije cuando me paso a mi bien fionna has lo que finn hiso imaginarse a la persona que mas amas muerta por el lich

fionna se imagino a marshall muerto por el lich

en ese momento fionna se enojo y dejo que la ira saliera fionna se convirtio en una super sayajin su pelo era como el de goku fase 3 solo que con cejas

fx: wao que cosa ( olvide mensioncar que finn y fionna no tenia el gorro puesto)

fx finn y fionna entrenaron en modo super sayajin

cake y jake usaron su poder de camuflagearse para sorprenderlos pero enves de eso recivieron patadas en la cara

finn y fionna: ups perdon chicos

cake y jake: si claro auch

despues de entrenar todo el santo dia

se fueron a dormir solo que como no todos cabian en el mismo cuarto fx separo los cuartos con un echizo en un cuarto van dos mujeres y dos hombres y en el otro tres hombres y una mujer

max: fx con finn cake y fionna en ese cuarto marceline marshall jake y yo en el otro (solo la princesa flama dormia en la tina ya que quemaria las sabanas)

fx: muy bien don capitan - decia imitando a un soldado poniendo una mano en su frente

fueron a dormir solo que finn no podia dormir ya que se imaginava cosas con la pf no tanto como marci con marci imaginava mas cosas

imaginacion de finn

estava el y sus dos amadas desnudos en la casa de marci (solo que la pf tenia un escudo antifuego )

suven al cuarto de la vampira y finn enpeso a lamer el peson de la vampira y con una mano precionava un pezon de la elemental y con la otra el pezon de la vampira entonses finn mete su pene (mejor lo digo asi ya que espada o rama suena raro para mi) en la aflor de marci y despues lo saca y lo mete en la for de la elemental y asi seguian al mismo ritmo

fuera de la imaginacion de finn ( que perv es este escritor no jeje)

fx se dio cuenta de que alguien lo veia asi que abrio los ojos y vio a finn viendolo en ese momento finn le da la espalda a fx

fx: no puedes dormir - decia en voz baja para no despertar a fionna y cake

finn: no si me duermo pienso cosas pervertidas con marci y la pf

fx: creo que ya tienes edad para saber el paso quince

finn: laverdad marci me dijo que el paso quince se llama sexo

finn y fx: o hacer el amor

fx: osea marci te dijo el paso 15

finn: ... pues...creo...que...

fx: te enseño hay esta pendeja (sin ofender a los que les cae bien marci) osea que ella te enseño

finn: eeh se podria decir que si - decia rojo

fx: !QUE¡ estas pendejo acaso quieres envarazar a marci seras padre a temprana edad muchachito - esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja ya que se enojo y tenia razon

finn: como es que algo que se siente tan bien es malo - decia con cara de curiosidad

fx: veraz en mis tiempos tener sexo a tu edad era un problema grande ya que los padres eran como de 15 o 14 años (ya saben que ahora los tiempos estan cabrones)agamos de cuenta de que tuviste un hijo con marci el padre osea tu devia conseguir enpleo osea un trabajo como sembrar maiz o cabar agujeros para que otros sembraran alli mientras la madre osea marci se queda con el niño o niña y tiene que limpiar la casa darle de comer a el bebe con el dinero que el padre le dan en el trabajo

finn: wao que cosa mas dificil

fx: si la partenidad es todo un reto

finn: como sabes todo eso

mi padre me explico eso - decia el chico de 19 años

finn: ooh bueno tengo que esperar para tener sexo a los cuantos años

fx: bueno ahora tecnica mente tienes 18 asi que deveria esperar hasta pasado mañana (osea el quinto dia)

finn:ok -diciendo esto el chico se dio la vuelta y despues de unos minutos se durmio acto seguido por fx

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

fx: se desperto temprano se baño y puso a todo volumen la cancion ( joni la gente esta muy loca)

All Day… All Night (x 8)

WHAT THE F**K!?

What the..

When I came to Spain

and asked for people party

I told to myself… what the fuck !?

All Day All Night

All Day All Night

Viva la fiesta

Viva la noche

Viva los DJ

I couldn't belive what I was leaving

so I called my friend Jhonny

And I said to him

Johnny, la gente está muy loca.

WHAT THAT FUCK

todos al escuchar tremendo sonido salieron

en ese momento el android se apago por falta de bateria

fx: hay que mal yo queria escuchar musica un mi buen rato le dire a bmo que me lo carge cuando salgamos de aqui

AFUERA DE LA CAMARA

avian pasado 4 dia desde que finn y los demoas entraron al cuarto de el timpo el dulce reino estava en maxima alerta (osea el reino de Ooo yAaa)

gumball: abra que esperar tres dias mas para que salgan

dp:mientras mas se tarden mas tiempo abra entre nosotros no amor -decia en voz seductora

gumball:aja lo que digas -decia sin poner minimo caso en lo que la dp le decia

dp: gumball gumbaaall - decia chasquiando los dedos

gumball: perdonn amor pero si ellos no salen entonses nadie podr detener al lic

derrepente un mensajero banana llego con una gran noticia

mensajero:sus majestades un gerrero derroto al conpinche de el lich

dp y gumball: quien fue -decian entusiasmados por saber quien fue

mensajero: es un tipo que se hace llamar el zorro (XD)

dp: manda a traer a ese zorro aqui

mensajero: si mi majestad

EN LACAMARA

fx:(respirando agitadamente) hame...hame...haaaaaaaaaaaa...

finn: resplandor fiinal

fionna:kienzan

jake: chelas

finn fx y fionna: -_-

BUENO AQUI LOS DEJO LIVIN ON A PRAYER BON JOVI ESA CANCION ES BUENA NO SE PERO ME GUSTO JEJE HASTA EL LUNES O SABADO


	13. contiuation wey

no soy de aqui ni soy de alla jeje bueno aqui la conti de este fic vacas arruinadas she call me to her room jeje perdon ahora mismo estoy escuchando al rey de reyes michael jackson su famosisima cancion bilie jean

despues de que jake los distrallera con eso fionna y finn recivieron el ataque de cada uno (menos fx ya que este los esquivo atiempo)

jake: pense que estavan diciendo cosas al azar perdon - decia poniendo sus manos enfrente asi como diciendo no me agan nada

finn jake por tu culpa me golpie mi brazito bonito prechocho(si eso no lo dice finn pero si yo quiero ago que lo diga xd )

fx: hay el bebito - decia en tono de burla

finn: hey no soy un bebito

MIENTRAS AFUERA

la dp y gummball vieron a un guardia banana agarrando a un tipo con una mascara negra en la cara esta vestido de pies a cabeza de negro estilo mosquetero

dp:zorro verdad

zorro: si su majestad - decia dando una reverencia (como si fuera frezzer cuando goku y vegeta se fusionan y ve a gohan creo no me acuerdo muy bien de eso bueno dejando mi anime favorito)

dp : oh que caballeroso

zorro: sus majestades para que me querian ver - decia sentandose en una grada de la escalera

dp: bueno pues si unos chicos no salen de alli adentro dentro de 1 dia (si resumi los dos dian anteriores ya que no se me occuria nada mas ) te daremos una mission especial

zorro: bien mientras protejere a los demas del lich todo esto es un caos total

dicho esto se fue por que eran las 9 de la noche y a esa hora atacan las tierras

EN LA CAMARA DEL TIEMPO

alli finn no podia dormir queria satisfacer un deseo que tendria que hacer el solo

cuando calculo que todos dormian salio desnudo a (masturvarse si soy directo ademasno tengo nada mas que hacer jeje)

pero finn no notava que ciertas personitas lo espiava( osea la flamosa (me duele decir eso ya que mi novia es candente como la pf jejemax: hay si aja yo voz sho cerote) y marceline)

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP YA QUE ME ILUCIONE LEYENDO EL FIC DE IVAN JAJA JUANCHITO NEWS JEEJEJE ESO ME SACO LA RISA MAX: CALLATE ESTA INTERESANTE LA PARTE DONDE GOHAN SSE COJE A MARCI MMM JEJE


	14. LA FOLLADA DEL MES JEJE

wala im back baby give me the yeyo jeje aqui la conti del fic vacas failed jeje

marceline: pero que hace finn desnudo aqui afuera

pf:no se pero esta hermoso desnudo jeje - decia ya sonrojada

marci:(pensamiento de marci mm quiero algo de ese hombre)

(alerta hentai max escribe jeje max: ok que buenas pajas)

en eso a marci se le ocuurio volverse invisible agarro a la pf la volvio invisible y se acercarron a finn

finn estava muy excitado cuando sintio a unas manos rodeandolo en la cintura y otros en el pecho

finn se asusto cuando sintio mas placer y ollo una risita muy familiar

finn: chicas que hacen aqui decia cubriendose sus parts

marci:ya finn no te agas quieres hacer el paso 15 con nosotras entonses haslo

finn: eeh

marci: haslo de una vez finn

Finn: O.O

entonses la pf se quito la ropa

finn: O.O estabien si eso quieren eh espera finn vio que la pf flama beso a marci

marci: pero que… estás haciendo? Aaah-

pf: vamos cariño así todos salimos ganando, y que hay de ti Finn, acaso solo vas a quedarte hay observando o te unirás a la fiesta?-

finn: bueno… es que…- Finn estaba rojo como un tomate, jamás había confrontado a una chica así era una locura.

marci : que sucede? acaso no te parezco atractiva?-le dijo con una mirada muy seductora.

Finn: he? No, no es eso!-

marci:entonces?

pf: amos Finn, es de mala educación hacer esperar a una chica-

finn: bien a darle!-dijo sacándose la ropa, entonces marci se acerco a finn le dio un beso a finn en los labios

marci: bien Finn hazlo como te enseñe-entonces Finn empezó a chupar uno de los enormes senos de flamita cuales eran tan grandes como la cabeza de Finn y empezó a pellizcar su pezón con su mano, entonces esta empezó a gemir.

pf: aaaah!, lo haces muy bien, parece que ya tienes experiencia-dijo con una sonrisa.

finn:aprendí de la mejor-dijo mirando a marci

pf: bien pero no es justo que solo yo disfrute-entonces le dio otro beso apasionado a Finn y luego fue bajando, dando pequeños besos por todo su cuerpo a medida que bajaba igual que lo hizo marcil la primera vez, hasta finalmente llegar al miembro de Finn el cual rápidamente metió en su boca, entonces marci se saco el vestido quedando al descubierto

marci: no me dejen aquí colgada, yo también quiero participar-entonces la pf saco de su boca el miembro de Finn y la miro.

pf: por mí no hay problema, mientras más mejor-entonces esta continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, marci se acostó mirando hacia arriba, justo debajo de la intimidad de la pf , ella savia muy bien cuáles eran las partes más sensibles de una mujer, empezó a lamerla moviendo su lengua de un lado a otro explorando lo más profundo de su intimidad, haciendo que su lengua recorra cada extrema de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro, mientras hacía eso, con uno de sus dedos movía el clítoris de la pf. (yo: solo escribo algo max max: ya lo hisiste ya puedo escrivir que estoy caliente yo:olvide decir que la pf estava tomando unas pastillas para volverse humana durante 8 minutos se parece mas omenos como copos de nieve las pastillas jeje)

pf:Oooooooh! Se siente… increíble…-entonces ésta dejo de saborear el miembro de Finn y se puso de pie, entonces marci se arrodillo dejando su cabeza al costado de las caderas de la pf.

marci:observa Finn, esta es la parte más sensible de una mujer, porque no la pruebas?-dijo señalando la entrepierna de la pf.

finn: de acuerdo-entonces se arrodillo y empezó a pasar su lengua a lo largo de su abertura y esta empezaba a gemir cada vez más fuerte con cada lamida cuando noto un pequeño punto en su intimidad, este lo toco con un dedo y Blair soltó un gran gemido, entonces Finn noto que esa era la parte más sensible.

marci:bien Finn quiero que hagas lo que yo te diga-

Finn: está bien-

marci: mete tus dedos hasta donde puedas, quiero que los úndas en su intimidad y despues me lo agas a mi

Finn: de acuerdo, wow esta tibio y húmedo-dijo metiendo dos de sus dedos en su intimidad.

marci: ahora mételos y sácalos rápidamente y puedes ver ese punto que está arriba-dijo señalando el clítoris de la pf

Finn: si

marci: se llama botón del deseo, lámelo mientras metes y sacas tus dedos, debes hacerlo rápido y al mismo tiempo

Finn: está bien- entonces Finn empezó a meter y sacar sus dedos a gran velocidad y lamio el clítoris de la pf, este noto que se estaba poniendo cada vez más húmeda, mientras que marci estando detrás de ella amasaba los enormes senos de la pf y pellizcaba sus pezones y al mismo tiempo la besaba haciendo que su lengua recorriera toda su boca

pf:ah ah aaaaaaaah! Creo que voy a explotar, al fin poder quitarme este calor que tengo desde hace tiempo maldita sea!-dijo mientras gemia cada vez mas rápido, entonces marci hizo que la pf se diera la vuelta dándole la espalda a Finn.

marci: ahora quiero que metas tu espada aquí-dijo señalando el ano de la pf despues tu me lo haces a mi .

pf:espera, por aí no-al oír eso el chico dudo.

marci: solo aslo despacio, su boca dice no pero su cuerpo dice si-entoncesmarci volvió a besar a la pf haciendo que sus enormes senos se aprieten con los suyos, entonces rodeo su cintura con ambas manos y fue bajando hasta llegar a sus nalgas, entonces las agarro y las abrió dejando a la vista su ano.

entonces Finn se acercó despacio y empezó a metérsela lentamente hasta el fondo.

ooooh se siente tan apretado, esto es genial (pensamiento de finn pero… ahora que debo hacer?)

marci:que esperas?

finn:esque no se que hacer

marci: haz lo mismo que hiciste con tus dedos, mueve tus caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, ve aumentando cada vez más la velocidad- el humano obedeció y se empezó a mover, entonces marci fue bajando por el cuerpo dela pf mientras lo besaba hasta llegar a su intimidad la cual estaba muy húmeda para ese entonces.

marci: y bien niña quieres que me detenga?-le pregunto a la pf quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, con el ceño fruncido, pero de placer no de dolor, entonces esta abrió un ojo y le dijo.

pf:no… por favor no te detengas… sigue aaaaah nnhhmmh-

finn:di que te gusta ...di que lo quieres!- le dijo con un poco de fatiga

pf: si… ooh me encanta… AAAH por favor dámelo, dámelo DAMELO!-

marci:oíste Finn? Vamos a darle a nuestra amiga lo que quiere-mientras Finn se la follaba por detrás, marci lamia su intimidad por delante y con sus manos pellizcaba sus pezones y amasaba sus enormes senos, sin darse cuenta Finn se había involucrado en un muy excitante trio

finn:esto se siente mucho mejor que la última vez-dijo mientras movía sus caderas de atrás para adelante cada vez más rápido.

pf: ah ah aaaaaah, esto se siente… tan bien… ya… ya no aguato…

marci:vas a correrte no? Bien aslo cuando quieras-dijo abriendo su boca cubriendo toda su intimidad por completo.

Finn: otra vez esta misma sensación que sentí esa vez que estuve con marci, acaso eso significa que…

pf: oooooooh aah aaaaaaah me… me corro

Finn: aaa esto es muy fuerte

me corrooooooooooooooo AAAAAAAAAAH!-la pf termino soltando todos sus liquidos dentro de la boca de marci .

Finn: AAAAAAAH- Finn se corrió dentro de la pf cubriendo todo su ano con su semen, entonces este saco su miembro del ano de la pf y marci lo beso pasando de su boca a la de Finn todos los fluidos de la pf , este se lo trago todo.

Finn: wow sabe delicioso-dijo sentado en el piso, mientras que la pf se desplomo en el piso boca abajo estando exhausta y respirando agitada al igual que Finn.(ahora escrivo yo y vete a pajear por otro lado)

fx: ehem espero no molestarlos con su trio caliente

al oir eso todos se taparon todo y se sonrojaron

fx: si no hubiera sido por los gritos de la pf no me hubiera despertado

marshall: pero que... no termino de hablar por que fx le tapo la boca y le dijo que guardara silencio

marshall: marci que chingados le enseñaste a estos dos

marci: jeje

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y MAX: IVAN DEJAME REVIEW HABER SI TE CONVENSO ESTA VES JEJE YO: COMO DECIA DEJENME REVIEWS JEJ CHAAAOOO


	15. aviso

amm pues la razon por la que no eh podido subie el cap es por que el cole me tiene hasta la coronilla ademas el lunes 10 de junio es entrega de notas (dia del lapiz dia de la pizada que nos van a dar )y creo que no sali nada bien asi que me van a castigar mas creo yo no se pero le abisare y solo pondre un prologo

un tipo nuevo aparece

sera el fin de finn xd

fx: yo se que finn no ha muerto

dp: fx lo perdona por esto pero comprende finn esta muerto al igual que el lich

fx: estoy conciente de que el lich si murio pero finn no tengo esa sensacion

despues de 2 semanas fx lo pico una araña y adivinen q

jeje bueno no quiero arruinar la sorpresa asi que Elevate a little higher y nos bemos me decean suerte

max: jeje imajinate esto if i rule the world

yo: the world is yours chico and everting in it jeje


	16. el nuevo

woooooohoooooo hello gentleman jejejeje bueno mis queridos amigos aqui al conti de vacas arruinadas jeje bueno aqui habra un invitado sorpresa y solo me eche 4 materias y por cosasa rara gane el bimestre jeje (martes 18 no subire cap por q es mi cumple je naa mentira si subire)

despues de 2 dias mr popo sali a decirle a la dp y a gumball que finn y los demas saldrian ya

EN LA HABITACION DEL TIEMPO

fx: yaaaaw una bañada rapida y a entrenar - decia para si mismo pero el noto que su voz habia cambiado

fx: pero que como cuantos años tengo?

fx busco un espejo y se vio se mirava como de 18 años tenia el pelo al igual que gohan cuando salio de la habitacion jeje

max: olle que chingados... te parceses a gohan con ese peinado

fx: y tu te pareces a zero de megaman x5 con la cola de caballo

max: enserio wao cool

finn: oigan por que tanto ruido

fx: hay por favor no es tanto ruido

finn:hay si aja

fx: finn te pareces a ...trunks

finn: quien es ese

fx: un mi amigo despues te cuento hoy es el septimo dia hoy salimos de aqui

finn: alfin ahora podremos vencer al lich jejeje

despues de hablar un rato max desperto a todos y entrenaron un su rato mas

pero max tenia una sensacion que lo intrigava

max: por que no puedo convertirme en super sayajin por que nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

max enpeso a sufrir una transformacion por lo cual todos lo vieron y max se conportava como goku cuando se transformo en un supersayajin por primera vez

max:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

fx: cabron justo el ultimo dia se transforma clasico de max en el ultimo momento me supera jeje

AFUERA

zorro:mi ladie eh estado peleando por 7 dias con estos demonios que aparecen por doquier el lich tiene destruido 3 reinos pero con la ayuda de esos heroes podremos venserlo de una vez

dp: si ten pasiencia mr popo cuanto tiempo falta

mr popo: 1 minuto

EN LA HABITACION

max: jeje parece que te supere en esto

fx: naa no creo provemos cuanto poder tienes

entonses max de un cerrar y abrir de ojos estaba adelante de fx fx aparecio atras de max y le dio una patada tirandolo directo a un reloj de arena pero justo 1 cm antes de chocar con el reloj max desaparecio y cuando fx voltio a ver max estava detras de el max lo golpio con un golpe tan duro que lo mando a los pies de finn

fx: jeje bueno ya calente- decia parandose entoonses sin un esfuerzo fx se convertio en super sayajin

y sigui peleando con max

1 minuto despues

max: *jadeo* jeje que *jadeo* buen entrenamiento lastima que* jadeo* ya tengamos que salir

en eso fx y los demas salieron de la habitacion del tiempo y cuando salieron

gummball,dp y el zorro estavan alli parados con la boca abierta menos el zorro ya que nunca los habia visto solo que reconocio a max y lo saludo

eso sorprendio a fx por lo cual le pregunto amax quien era

max le dijo que era juan diego

fx:diego eres tu

zorro: max sabia que no ibas a guardar el secreto jej si soy yo

fx: pero como..interrumpido por dp

dp: no hay tiempo que perder vallan a enfrentar al lich

en eso finn salio volando de alli segido por los demas

dp: que paso finn puede volar pero es cientificamente inpossible

gumball: ya tranquila ellos derrotaran al lich

EN EL CAMINO NUESTROS HEROES BAN EN BUSCA DE EL MALVADO LICH Y...interrumpido por fx

(fx: quien chingados eres

eeeh el narrador por que

fx: largo

n:que pero si yo eh narrado todos los caps de dragon ball y

fx: me pela la verga largo

bien donde estava a si)

pov de fx-en el dulce reino estava ash peleando con el zorro parecia que le iba bien asi que lo dejamos alli

llegamos a un bosque donde el lich estava matando la naturalesa entonses finn llamo su atencion

fin del pov

lich:aah parece que los cobardes volvieron jumjajaajajajajajaaja

max: menos charla y mas pelea - decia poniendose en posicion de pelea

pensamiento de fx (que pasa ciento una energia mas fuerte que la de el lich como acaso es goku...no no creo no es la energia de goku) fin del pensamiento

finn noto que fx estava viendo a todos lados por lo que finn se puso atento acualquier cosa

(olvide mensionar que la pf no fue con ellos se quedo con la dp)

en eso aparecio de un salto un tipo

que enpeso a hacer una tecnica muy similar a la genkidama pero en eso xax y fx vieron que se convertia en un shuriken que cuando se volvio grande el tipo lo lanso al lic

el lich logro esquivar el ataque

¿?: je parece que no le di bueno de fallos se aprende

fx: quien carajos eres tu

¿?:me llamo manuel llege a esta parte de Ooo cuando viajava y vi a ese tipo matando a inosentes

fx: osea que nos ayudaras

manuel: si no me gusta mucho la violencia jeejeje no mentiras los ayudare la gente inosente no merece esto

fx y max: cierto bueno no te quedes parado y ayudanos

finn: aaag

fx: finn plan delta 9

finn:claro

entonses finn iso unos movimientos con sus manos y dijo kage bunjeninin no jutsu (no se como se escrive jeje)

Y UN CHINGO DE CLONES APARECIERON

finn:JEJE mira mira wacha wacha cuidado q te vengo por la espalda -dijo algo asi como q cantando

los clones tiraron unas patadas para tirar al lich acia arriba cuando de la nada aparece finn y lo golpea justo en la cabeza

lich: q como carajos iso eso

fx: big bang kamehamehaaaaaaaaaa

lich: que aah

el lich recivio el impacto y quedo tirado en el piso pero se levanto y fue directamente asia donde estava jake pero jake se camuflajeo y el lich choco con una clase de pared

manuel: jeje me gusta el escudo heatbreak

fx: se llama como la cancion de elvis bueno como sea toma esto

fx le dio una patada en el estomago al lich y luego fx le dio unos golpes q iso q el lich callera (igual como en dbz la batalla de los dioses el villano cullo nombre no recuerdo jeje le hace eso a picoro)

y...

BUENO AQUI ME QUEDE EN BLANCO JEJE BUENO NOS VEMOS EN LA CONTINUATION

MAX: AGUANTENSE AL GRINGO

YO: -_- IMBECIL ANIMAL CHUPA PITOS PENDEJA

MAX: AJASH MIRA QUIEN HABLA PINCHE OJETE

YO: NO SE DICE OJETE SE DISE MALDITO IMBECIL IMBECIL

BUENO CHAO


	17. penultimo cap

tan tan taaaaaaan hola chicos soy yo el aventurero sayan je

el ultimo cap se acerca yei wiiiii jajajaj bueno continuemos

lich: no puedo creerlo como es posible q en solo 7 dias sean tan fuertes

finn y fx: jeje es el poder de la camara del tiempo

fx se convirtio en super sayayin seguido por bueno finn fiona y max

fx: ahora estoy furiosooooooooooooooooooooo lich

en un cerrar y abrir de ojos fx aparecio detras de el lich fx agarro a el lich de las manos y le dijo a max

fx: max plan R 5

max: estas loco

fx: tranquilo camilo todo estara controlado

max iso el big bang atack ylo lanzo 1 cm antes de inpactar con el lich fx desaparecio detras de el lich

el lich resivio el ataque parecia estar muerto

peroen eso el lich aparecio detras de fx y lo atraveso con una mano

fx: agh- callo de rodillas tocando su herida y despues su ultima palabra fue joder

fx callo muerto al suelo ( si lo se me mato yo mismo jeje se lo que estan pensando acaso esta loco por matarse el mismo pues no solo es para darle suspenso)

finn: fx nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa LICH ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE MATAS A ALGUIEN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

en eso finn se transforma en supersayayin 2

!MUERE LICH¡ - decia el joven enojado atravezando su corazon acavando con el lich bueno una parte

manuel uso el kamehameha convinado con el rasengan

manuel: kamehamerasengan eso fue lo suficiente para acabar con el lich de echo quedo tirado pura caca que callo del segundo nivel y quedo toda regada

finn: desaparece de la faz de la tierra haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

max: fx que buena fue ttu actuacion cabron

fx: si lo se

todos exepto max al ver que fx esta va vivo se quedaron con la cara de wtf y con la boca abierta casi se les cai la quijada al suelo bueno solo a jake y a cake que se pueden estirar

todos exepto max y manuel ya q manuel se apenava y por eso le pregunto a max que iso el: que mierda fue lo que isite actuar asiendo creer q estavas muerto o que

fx: pues si queria ver si finn se enojava como para vencerf a lic y fue muy convincente mi muerte jajaajajajajaja

entonses saco su android y puso la cancion no hay nadie como tu de cafe tacuba y calle 13 y enpeso a cantar

En el mundo hay gente bruta y astuta

Hay virgenes y prostitutas

Ricos, pobres, clase media

Cosas bonitas y un par de tragedias

Hay personas gordas, medianas y flacas

Caballos, gallinas, obejas y vacas

Hay muchos animales con mucha gente

Pero eso no acuerda, dilo con demente

En el mundo hay mentiras y falcedades

Derechos, verdades y casualidades

Hay mentalidades horizontales

Verticales y diagonales

Derrotas y fracasos accidentales refiriendose al lich

Medallas, trofeos y copas mundiales

En el mundo hay vitaminas y proteinas

Marihuana, extacis y cocaina

Hay arboles, ramas, hojas y flores

Hay muchas montañas de colores

En el mundo hay desiciones divididas

Entradas, salidas, debut, despedida

Hay inocentes, hay homicidas

Hay muchas bocas y poca comida

Hay gobernantes y presidentes

Hay agua fria y agua caliente

En el mundo hay un microfono y altos parlantes

Hay 6 mil millones de habitantes

Hay gente ordinaria y gente elegante

Pero, pero, pero...

No hay nadie como tu... dirijiendose a el android

No hay nadie como tu mi amor...

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu mi amor...

No hay nadie como tu...

En el mundo siempre se mueve la tierra

Hay tanques de oxigeno, tanques de guerra

El sol y la luna nos dan energias

Se duerme de noche y se vive de dia dirijiendose a finn

Hay gente que rectifica lo que dice

Hay mucha gente que se contradice

Hay algarobas y algas marinas

Hay vegetarianos y carnicerias

Hay tragos amargos y golosinas

Hay enfermedades y medicinas

Hay bolsillos llenos, carteras vacias

Hay mas ladrones que policias dirijiendose a ash y a los guardias del dulce reino

Hay religiones, hay ateismo

Hay capitalismo y comunismo

Aunque nos parecemos, no somos los mismos

Porque?, porque?...

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu mi amor...

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu mi amor...

No hay nadie como tu...

En el mundo existen muy buenas ideas rifiriendose con el plan que iso

Hay Don Quijotes y Dulcineas

Hay sexo en el baño, sexo en la cama

Sexo sin ropa, sexo en pijamas

Hay cosas reales y melodramas

Hay laberintos y crusigramas

Existen llamadas que nadie contesta

Hay muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas

Hay gente valiente, gente con miedo refiriendose a los que vencieron al lich

Gente que el mundo no le importa un bledo

Gente parada, gente sentada

Y gente soñando, gente despertando

Hay gente que nace, gente que muere

Hay gente que odia y gente que quiere refiriendose a bily

En este mundo hay mucha gente

Pero, pero, pero...

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu mi amor...

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu mi amor...

No hay nadie como tu...

(finn hay ak te acompaño)

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu mi amor...

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu mi amor...

No hay nadie como tu...

[max y fx y finn ]

No hay nadie como tu...!

No hay nadie como tu mi amor...!

No hay nadie como tu...!

No hay nadie como tu...!

No hay nadie como tu mi amor...! finn miro a marci y le guiño el ojo por lo que marci se sonrojo

No hay nadie como tu...!

No hay nadie como tu...!

No hay nadie como tu mi amor...!

No hay nadie como tu

en eso fuero a el dulce reino y cuando llegaron ash estava muerto

zorro: yaaw este tipo dio gran batalla pero no fue gran cosa

fx: dejate de tus acentos diego

diego: que como me aah max por que lo dises todo eh

max: jeje lo chismoso creo

finn: aver a ver dime no te duele la herid... fin se quedo callado al ver q fx no tenia herida alguna

como es que ya no tienes heridas

fx: semillas del hermitaño por

finn: ehh por nada danos esas semillas y volvamos a vivir en paz

3 MESES DESPUES

fx estava cantando in the summer time de daniel curtis lee y adam hicks junto con max finn y mareline

max)

In the summertime when the weather is hot

In the summertime and you can touch the sky

In the summertime yo we just chillin'

With that feeling in our mind

Yo we just hang with the crew

Yeah you know how we do in summertime

Yeah it's the summertime and i'ma let you know the plan

I'm just k-k-kickin' it with my toes in the sand

See the wintertime really had my nose in my hands

Sneezin' all over my shirt i'm like "i'm cold y'all but man"

Summertime okay screamin' everybody blow up

Like the sun the day won't even start unless i show up

fx)

And it's a to the p and it's summertime baby

Summertime's crazy with super-fine ladies

And maybe we can go for a ride

And if you feeling like it's summer then just meet me outside

Because that summertime recipe always gets the best of me

Cute girls next to me and friends always texting me

finn

In the summertime when the weather is hot

In the summertime and you can touch the sky

In the summertime yo we just chillin'

With that feeling in our mind

Yo we just hang with the crew

Yeah you know how we do in summertime

You see that summer time illing i be feeling like a million

See the faces of the children as emotions hit the ceilin'

All the water that i'm spillin' as i'm chillin' like a villain

If you feeln' what we givin' then you need to admit it

I need a vacation and i think i'm gonna get it

I just gotta figure out which place i wanna visit 'cause it's

Beautiful skies and beautiful ladies

marci

Pretty enough for me to get to thinkin' maybe i'm crazy

But i'm not okay summertime's arrived on the block

And it's free so holler at me if you ready to rock

The party is at my crib and see you don't gotta knock

And if they ask you where you goin' tell 'em "straight to the top"

In the summertime when the weather is hot

In the summertime and you can touch the sky

In the summertime yo we just chillin'

With that feeling in our mind

Yo we just hang with the crew

fx max y finn

Yeah you know how we do in summertime

Okay check it a minute i'm feeln' like i need to relax

Okay the summertime is here and yo we ain't givin' it back

Dan d. pass me the beat and now i'm bein' nasty

Swimmin' pool water on my feet and i'm leavin' tracks

But i ain't really trippin' just drippin' from the sweat y'all

todos

Summertime and we the type of cold you can't catch dawg

And those you feelin' with that summertime breeze

And we gonna party like it's summer and it's never gonna leave

So come kick it with me and you can kick it for free

Because a party in the summer is a party with me

And by the pool is where we'll probably be

Now dan. d why don't you tell them what we'll probably see

In the summertime when the weather is hot

In the summertime and you can touch the sky

In the summertime when we're just chillin'

With that feeling in our mind

Yo we just hang with the crew

Yeah you know how we do in summertime

Yo we just hang with the crew

Yeah you know how we do in summertime

finn : noo me sentia tan vivo despues de tanto eh

manuel: bueno tengo que seguir con mi viaje espero volverlos a ver alguna ves amigos

todos se despidieron de manuel y la pf llego con finn y le dijo

pf: finn decidete ella o yo

finn: ¿eh?

en eso marci llego y la pf le dijo

finn decite dime de una vez marceline o yo

marci: sabes yo tambien le iba a der la misma pregunta

finn: ¿eh lo pensare?

*se va*

Bueno hasta aqui el cap espero les aya gustado y

antes de irme les dejo un poco mas de la historia

fx cantemos otra

max: pero finn se fue bueno canteemos otra sin el co n el android

All Day… All Night (x 8)

max

WHAT THE F**K!?

What the..

fx y max

When I came to Spain

and asked for people party

I told to myself… what the fuck !?

All Day All Night

All Day All Night

Viva la fiesta

Viva la noche

Viva los DJ

I couldn't belive what I was leaving

so I called my friend Jhonny

And I said to him

todos

Johnny, la gente está muy loca.

What the fuck!?

Johnny, la gente está muy loca

What the fuck!?

When I came to Spain

And asked for people party

I told to myself… what the fuck !?

All Day All Night

All Day All Night

Viva la fiesta

Viva la noche

Viva los DJ

What the f**k!? (x2)

Viva la fiesta (x8..)

I couldn't belive what i was leaving

so I called my friend Jhonny

And I said to him

Johnny, la gente está muy loca

What the f**k!?

Johnny, la gente está muy loca

What the f**k!?

bueno ahora si los dejo chao


	18. final feliz

hello chicos aqui el ultimo cap wii alfin ahora podre continuar con el forzado fic que tengo q hacer La Cruel Verdad se llama el fic bueno

despues de q finn se fuera todos se fueron a su casa solo fx q fue a la casa del arbol

en la casa del arbol

finn: que ago jake me gusta la prinsesa flama pero ya no siento lo mismo q sentia con ella ahora lo seinto con marci aaah q ago

fx: finn

finn: que

fx: escoje con el corazon

finn:...ok creo q ya se a quien amo

fx: asi tan rapido wao tu mente trabaja ala chispa no jeje

finn se fue y llamo a marci para q se vieran con la pf en la casa de la pf

5 minutos despues la pf y marci estavan alli

marci: ya disidiste finn esa fogosa o yo

finn: a la q escojo es ...

huvo un gran silencio incomodo para las chicas

finn:...a...

pf:ya dilo de una vez finn

finn: oye arruinaste el suspenso bueno marci te elijo a ti

pf: que que !QUEEEEEEEE¡

finn: perdona pf pero tu destrulles todo lo q tocas y creo q lo nuestro no iva a funcionar asi q adios

se va con marci

1 año despues la pf desaparecio marci tuvo un hijo con finn al cual llamaron pen yvivieron felices

BIEN ESO ES TODOS WEONES jeje je si lo se muy corto es q no tengo tiempo ahora ya q mi bro max esta necio q quiere venserme en dbz budokai tenkaichi 3 pero no podra asi q chao y perdonen por hacerlo corto


End file.
